Wake Up and Dance with Me
by I Luv R-T
Summary: Follow Remus & Tonks' relationship from the end of the Battle of the Ministry through the end
1. Chapter 1 Sound of Silence

Ah, here it is, my first multi-chapter fanfic! This is called "Wake Up & Dance with Me", after The Remus Lupins song of the same name. It takes place right after the Battle of the Ministry, & follows Remus & Tonks' relationship from there till the end. Each chapter will be named after a song that inspired it, & the youtube link will be provided. .com/watch?v=eZGWQauQOAQ Most chapters will also have an illustration from one of the lovely people from . Chapter One features "Loss" by philotic-net .com/favourites/?offset=120#/d1jm903 Enjoy & please comment!

**Wake Up & Dance with Me**

**Chapter 1, Sound of Silence**

Remus Lupin paused outside the closed door to the private room, steeling himself with a good shake before knocking softly. "Hmmf" a rough voice answered. Remus sighed; he should have figured Moody would be there. Bracing himself once more, he turned the knob and entered.

The room was small but airy, and eerily silent. But he supposed that made sense: of the two other people in the room, one was unconscious and the other not a real Chatty Cathy. As his eyes adjusted to the dim, Remus finally saw the person that he'd been waiting, and dreading, to see for the last two days: Nymphadora Tonks. The breath that he had been holding didn't seem to want to be freed. His Nymphadora..always so full of light and color, lay there, still and paler than the sheets that covered her, her slight form seemingly dwarfed by the hospital bed. Remus squeezed his eyes shut, the apprehension he'd felt in waiting to see her threatened to overwhelm him.

Another grunt from Moody broke him out of his head trip. Grateful for the distraction, he turned his attentions toward the man sitting on the bed. Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody.. The ex-Auror looked as surly as always, but Remus noticed a subtle change in his usual kick-your-ass-with-a-single-look manner: He held one of Tonks' small hands gently in his two knarled ones, and the only eye that regarded Remus was his magical one; the other stayed fixed on Tonks' colorless face. Remus inched his way slowly into the room, leaning against the wall nearest to the bed. "How's Potter?" Moody muttered. "As well as can be expected" he answered quietly. "Dumbledore has allowed him to stay the summer at Grimmauld Place; it is his now after all. None of us had the heart to send him back to the Dursley's. We've enchanted and protected the house to the best of our abilities, and we're all staying there. I just today felt comfortable enough to leave him; Kingsley is on patrol now. Harry's well-protected."

"Aye, good" Moody answered. The two men stood in a tense silence for what seemed like an eternity, just watching the still figure before them. Remus took very little comfort in the gentle, but consistent, rise and fall of Tonks' chest. She was alive; however badly she had been hurt, she was mercifully alive. No longer able to stand it, he asked the million-Galleon question. "How is she, really? What happened Alastor?" Moody was quiet for a few moments. "There's been very little change in her condition" he muttered at long last. "Her body is healing, but she can't seem to break out of the coma. And the bloody fool Healers" he thundered suddenly "_refuse_ to give her any more potions for it. They _claim_ she has to come out of it on her own. _Damn_ _Bloody fools_.." he repeated in a low growl.

Moody took a deep breath and continued. "I have gotten her the best private room, the best Healers, that money can buy. But I can do no more." His voice shook so slightly that at first Remus thought he only imagined it. "She fell from the top-most pier in the Death Chamber; broke her neck, her back, and nearly everything below. Massive concussion as well" He barked out a humorless laugh. "Bloody fool Healers said it was probably for the best that she was in a coma; the pain of the Skele-Gro would have been nearly too much for her to bear. I got to her as soon as I saw her fall, but it was too late.. I can do no more for her.." his voice trailed off. Remus took a hard look at Moody and realized that for the first time since he met him, the older man looked helpless, really and truly helpless.

In the silence that once again fell, Remus heard an odd flapping noise. He looked down, realizing the noise was coming from him: he was shaking so hard that his robes beat against the wall that he was now relying on for balance. Moody must have noticed as well, for he looked up and regarded Remus properly for the first time. Remus looked up and met his eyes squarely. An understanding seemed to pass between the two. With a frown and a resigned-sounding sigh, Moody lowered his head over Tonks' hand, whispering something that sounded very much to Remus like "Sweet girl..", then rose from the bed with a resounding grunt. He clunked over to Remus, who suddenly found himself pinned against the wall by Moody's cane. "You see that girl over there?" he rasped, pointing a crooked finger at Tonks. "You see that little girl? Eh?" "Y..yes" Remus stammered, following the pointed, knarled finger to Tonks' face. "You look at me when I'm talking to you boy!" Moody roared, poking his chest sharply. "If you hurt that girl" he continued in a dangerously low voice "If you hurt one tiny hair on that head, if you break that pure heart, you put a single _toenail_ out of line.. I swear on Merlin's grave that I will hex you so hard, you'll be _prayin'_ for a full moon. You got that? _**Moony**_? Eh?" Struck stupid by Mad-Eye's sudden display of protectiveness, Remus could only gape and nod. "Hmmf" Moody nodded, releasing him at last. With one last look at the both of them, he stumped out of the room without another word.

Remus took a few moments to collect himself, and to make sure that Moody wasn't coming back, then walked slowly to Tonks' bed. He fell gratefully into the closest chair, shifting it flush up to the bed, and took her hand in his. Cold, it was so very cold. He rubbed it gently, trying to warm her, and brushed his lips across her knuckles. He had lost Sirius, the closest thing to family he had left in the world, and now he may still lose her. The dam within him finally burst, and the silence of the room was broken by his racking, exhausted sobs.

Remus stood under the spray of the shower, willing the hot droplets to ease some of the tension in his shoulders. Three days of sleeping in a chair, no matter how comfortable he attempted to morph it, did his old back no favors. Of course, it didn't help that the three days felt more like eons. He rarely left Tonks' side, and aside from the Healers, only let in three others: Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Molly Weasley. The first two he didn't have the strength to fight off; the last, the heart. And Molly's penchant for always showing up with a home cooked meal and freshly laundered clothes didn't hurt her case in the slightest. He may have been a proud man, but he was wise enough to accept comfort in any form that it was offered. Unable to stay away any longer, Remus finally heaved a deep sigh, and giving up on the water massage, quickly showered, dried off, and got dressed.

Exiting the bathroom, he had to stop and watch the pretty tableau before him: Molly sat on Tonks's bed, her back to him, reading aloud from 'The Tales of Beetle the Bard'. Even in the direness of the situation, his favorite girls made a beautiful picture. Molly had been truly wonderful in her caring of Tonks: talking to her, reading aloud, brushing her lank brown hair. She even on one occasion announced that they were having a 'girly day' and painted Tonks' finger and toe nails. Remus knew this was the motherly witch's way of dealing with her own feelings of helplessness, so he did nothing to discourage her.

Clearing his throat softly, Remus moved to the bed. Molly looked up as he approached. "Feeling better dear?" she asked warmly. "A bit.." he murmured, untruthfully. He sat in what he had become to think of as 'his' chair and rubbed his hands up and down Tonks' cool arms. She looked the same as always; pale and still as water, but achingly beautiful in his eyes. He found himself fighting back tears, again. Molly's comforting hand on his should didn't help. "Remus?" He shook his head, unable to answer. "Oh, my dear.." Molly whispered. She stood and faced Remus, forcing him to look at her. "You must have faith, Remus! She _will_ come out of this. She has so many people who love her, so much to come back to, how could she not?" Remus turned his tear-filled eyes back to Tonks' face. "I love her" he breathed. Molly squeezed his shoulder. "I know you do, dear. And I know she loves you too, very much. Tell her Remus. She needs to hear it, and I believe she is absorbing more than we realize." Then with a comforting kiss on his forehead, she gathered her things and left.

Remus sat for a while, watching the rhythmic rise and fall of Tonks' chest and pondering what Molly had said. Could she be right? Could he somehow reach Tonks through this dense darkness? He supposed at this point he had nothing left to lose. The more he asked the Healers for answers, the less he was given. He leaned forward slightly, brushing her lifeless hair off her forehead. He bent again till he could whisper in her ear. "I love you, Nymphadora. I have since we met. I was a bloody fool and a coward for not telling you so much sooner. But I'm telling you now: I love you so much. Please come back to me Tonks, please.. I need you" Out of steam, he buried his face in her neck and sobbed himself to sleep once again.

_Crying.. Someone was crying like their heart were breaking, crying because they needed her. She had to reach them, to tell them she was here and that everything would be ok. But she couldn't.._

Nymphadora Tonks became aware of the sound of crying and the feeling of a warm, shaking body across hers. She struggled to reach out, to break free of the dark tunnel of her mind and body. But the pull back into oblivion was almost too strong. Trying to take a deep breath,she slowly became more aware of her surroundings. She was in a quiet room, on a bed that she was fairly positive was not her own; and God, that helpless crying.. She tried to swallow, but for some reason someone thought it was a right funny idea to stuff a handful of cotton in her mouth. So talking was out; got it. That only left one option. It seemed to take ages, but finally the signal from her brain seemed to reach her finger, which the same cotton-mouth prankster apparently had replaced with a bloody anvil. She lifted it slightly, then lowered it again. So far, so good. What's next? Should she try to open her eyes? Bring it.. Ok, bad idea! The room swam before her like a top, forcing her eyes shut again. She waited a few moments, then tried again slowly. This time she wasn't greeted with a merry-go-room, and was finally able to tentatively look around. She was in what certainly seemed to be a hospital room, a crying man lying across her chest. She looked down at the grey-streaked sandy head that she knew as well as her own, and her heart seemed to stop: Remus Lupin.

Through his haze of tears and sleep, Remus thought he felt a slight movement in the body below his. Could she finally be waking.. _"A reflex"_ he thought. It was so small, it must have been a reflex; the Healers said that could happen. But then the movement happened again, only a bit stronger. It seemed to be a small lift of a finger, but he knew he felt it this time. Holding his breath, not daring to believe, he lifted his head and was greeted with the most beautiful, miraculous sight: his Nymphadora's steel-grey eyes staring right back at him. "Nymphadora?" he croaked, still not sure if he was dreaming. She opened her mouth, but seemed to be unable to speak, and her eyes darted around the room in panic. "Shh, it's ok. Oh Tonks.." Remus whispered, stroking her hair and face, trying to calm her. She tried to lift her hand but couldn't, and her eyes went wild again. "What is it, darling? What do you need? Are you hurting?" She shook her head no, and managed to lift her hand long enough to point a shaking finger at him. "You want me?" She nodded franticly, tears splashing down her cheeks. "Darling.." he breathed, slipping an arm around her shoulders and lifting her as carefully as possible on to his lap. He cradled her against his chest, gently rubbing her back as they both cried. After a few minutes, he reluctantly pulled back. "Are you in pain?" he whispered, smoothing her hair back. She nodded, looking around then nodding again, this time toward a pitcher of water. "Of course, I'm so sorry." Remus slowly, carefully lowered her back down on to the pillows and poured a goblet-full of water. Supporting her head, he placed the goblet to her dry cracked lips. She drank greedily at first, sputtering and coughing. He chuckled softly. "Careful" he murmured, gently wiping her mouth and chin with a soft cloth. "Once more with feeling?" he asked, lifting the goblet once more. She smiled and nodded, going slower this time. "OK?" "Y..y..yes" she finally managed to croak out. Her voice was the most beautiful music to his ears. "Good". Before he could stop himself, he leaned over and pressed a firm but gentle kiss to her forehead. Her answering smile was weak, but held promises of the spirit and light he'd grown to love. "I'm going to fetch the Healers, alight?" he said, squeezing her hand. "OK" she managed, a little clearer and stronger this time. With an answering smile, he brushed a kiss across her knuckles and hurried out of the room.

Tonks sighed and settled back against the pillows. Almost immediately the door swung open and Remus retuned with a small handful of Healers. The one in front seemed to be the leader, so red-haired and freckled that he could be a Weasley, and Tonks instantly felt comfortable with him. "Ah, our lovely lass is awake at last!" he boomed in a thick Scottish accent. "I'm Healer MacLarren, love. How are you feeling? Any pain?" "My..my head" Tonks answered shakily "And my back." Healer MacLarren smiled sympathetically and pressed light hands to her head and neck. "What happened to me?" Healer MacLarren's continued to press his hands down her arms and legs as he answered. "You were hit by a very powerful curse, and fell from quite a high point. You broke your neck and back, and then some, and suffered a significant concussion. You've been in a coma for about a week." Tonks felt the color drain from her face as she struggled to remember. Feeling the panic rise, she looked for the one thing that could keep her anchored to the moment. Remus was slowly backing toward the door. "No!" she cried, reaching a hand toward him. "Please stay.." He rushed instantly to her side, as Healer MacLarren started giving the others orders to fetch him various creams and potions, some of which sounded downright repulsive. She made a face and saw Remus' mouth twitch in a grin. She smiled back and he gave her a comforting wink. The Healers returned and got to work. She winced and tried not to cry out as they tended to the more painful cuts and bruises that still lingered; Remus was right there, holding her hand when he could and lifting her head to help her drink her potions. Finally they were done, and Healer MacLarren turned to leave. He paused and looked back at Remus. "Sir?" he asked pointedly. "I must ask that you leave now. It is not safe, surely you understand.." Remus lowered his head but nodded, and started to let go if her hand. "No! What do you mean, not safe? Why does he need to leave?" she exclaimed, clutching Remus' hand as tightly as she could. Healer MacLarren turned as red as his hair and seemed very uncomfortable. "Now lass.." he stammered "Surely you understand? It's too close.. the full moon! The hospital has rules!" he said firmly, as if that settled it. _'To bloody hell with their rules..'_ Tonks thought. "He's not leaving, he won't hurt anyone!" "Miss Tonks, I must insist.." "NO!" she hollered, and with all the strength she had, sat up and started to pull the covers off. The effort cost her dearly, and she broke out in a cold sweat and lamented the return of that bloody fiend, merry-go-room. But she didn't care. "If he leaves, _I_ leave!" Remus pushed her back down gently but firmly. Her strength leaving her, she complied but continued to glare at the red-haired Healer. Flustered and clearly irritated, he started to glare back, then gave a small sigh. "Very well. I can see this is a battle I shall not win. Get some rest, lass. I'll be back in a few hours with more potions." With a genial smile, he quietly left. "Nymphadora" Remus began. Spent, Tonks could only spare him a half-hearted glare for the use of her hated first name. "You really didn't need to do that. I would have been perfectly fine to owl for Molly.." "I don't want Molly, Remus. At least not now. I just want you. Please?" she whispered. Remus sat down and gently smoothed her hair. "Of course. There's nowhere else I'd rather be right now. I just didn't want to cause any trouble." "Then don't leave." "Yes, ma'am" he answered with a smile that made her heart melt. She tried to smile back but only managed a yawn so huge that she nearly felt her jaw crack. Remus chuckled and arranged her blankets and pillows. "Get some rest. I promise I'll be here when you wake." Tonks nodded and snuggled into the pillows, as Remus extinguished the lights and settled in his chair. She laid there and stared at his silhouetted profile for a moment. "Remus?" she finally whispered, wondering how he was going to react to her request. "Hmm?" he murmured, turning toward her. "Will you..I mean, would you mind..Hold me?" she managed to stammer out, blushing furiously. She sneaked a glance at him; he was smiling down at her with such tenderness that she wondered what she was so embarrassed about. "Of course" he whispered. "Hold on." She gripped the side of the bed as he pointed his wand to it, expanding it till it was just large enough to hold the two of them comfortably. He then pushed his chair aside, slipped off his shoes and jacket, and slowly laid down next to her, obviously trying not to jostle her. He held out his arms to her with his trademark gentle Remus smile; and she went to him, feeling like it was the most natural thing in the world to lay her head on his chest and feel his arms close around her protectively. She angled her head till her ear was right over his heart, and felt him softly stroke and kiss her hair. With a final drowsy smile, she settled into the most peaceful sleep she could ever remember.

Tonks woke slowly the next morning, feeling stiff and sore but for the most part better. She felt around for Remus, finding his space empty. Turning, she found him sound asleep in his chair. She started to get upset, then saw the tray full of potions and a positively repulsive looking breakfast on the nightstand. Of course.. It was so 100% Remus of him to not want the Healers to see them in bed together. She chuckled softly and shook her head, then gently nudged his knee. He woke instantly. "Nymphadora? Are you ok?" he asked thickly, rubbing his eyes. Tonks rolled her eyes. "I'm ok enough to start insisting that you stop calling me by _'that name'" _she grumbled. Remus chuckled "Very well, _Tonks_" "Much better" She rolled over carefully, eyeing the tray with a dubious glare. "So..what's on the menu this morning?" "Ah" Remus stretched and leaned towards the try. "Hmm.. Overcooked eggs, rubber bacon, and pancakes. Or are those what the Muggles call a 'Frisbee'? Care to chance it?" Tonks wrinkled her nose. "Maybe later.. Suppose I need to take those delish potions though?" "Yes, I'm afraid those are non-negotiable. Bottoms up!" he grinned, handing her the first of ten different vials. "To your health!" she answered, pinching her nose and tipping back the vial. Resisting the urge to vomit, she shuddered and reached for the next one. Fifteen minutes later, she weakly lay back against the pillows, shaking and sweating. Frowning sympathetically, Remus conjured a washcloth and dipped it into the pitcher of water, then gently wiped her face and neck. "Can I have some water?" she moaned. "I'm sorry darling, but you have to wait an hour before you eat or drink anything" Remus set down the washcloth and stroked her damp hair off her face. "Just try and breathe through it." She nodded and closed her eyes, letting Remus' gentle touch soothe her. She must have fallen back to sleep, because the next thing she knew he was squeezing her hand and calling her name. She opened her eyes and gave him a groggy smile. "Whatsa matter?" she muttered. Remus smiled and kissed her hand. "Just thought you might want that water now." Tonks yawned widely and stretched. "Yes, please! Do you think if you asked nicely the Healers could find me some toast?" "I can certainly try. Here, let's sit you up. Healer MacLarren wanted to see you anyway." She nodded and tried to hold herself in a sitting position as Remus fixed the pillows. "There you go. Comfortable?" "Yes, thank you." Remus suddenly leaned forward and laid his hand on her cheek, giving it a gentle stroke. She smiled and leaned into his touch. Blushing, he just as quickly dropped his hand and stood up, pouring her a goblet of water. "I..I'll be right back" he stammered, hurrying to the door. Tonks smiled, lightly touching where his hand had laid and carefully sipping her water. A few minutes later Healer MacLarren strode into the room, followed by Remus, who was thankfully carrying a plate full of toast. "So!" Healer MacLarren boomed "How's my favorite girl today, eh?" "I'm alright" Tonks smiled at the friendly Healer. "Still pretty sore and groggy." "That's to be expected, lass" he answered, starting to examine her arms and legs. "You're healing up nicely there Miss Tonks. There may be a little scarring, but nothing too extreme." Tonks laughed. "They're battle scars, I'll wear them with pride!" Healer MacLarren threw back his head and laughed. "That's the spirit, darlin'! Well, you get some rest now. I'll come check on you later." He gave her hand a squeeze, and shooting Remus a wary glance, bounded out, thankfully taking the tray of hateful potions and the wilted breakfast with him. Tonks smiled up at Remus. "So, is that for the both of us or are you just going to watch me eat?" she asked, nodding at the plate of toast. "Well, far be it from me to make you uncomfortable.." He sat down and placed the plate on the bed between them. They ate in companionable silence till Tonks laid back, her energy spent. Remus smiled tenderly at her. "Do you need to sleep?" She nodded. "I never thought eating could be so tiring!" she laughed. Remus rolled his eyes and chuckled back. "Your body has been though a trauma, Tonks. It's not a sign of weakness." Tonks stuck her tongue out at him, struggling into a sitting position so he could fix her pillows back. She lay back down and looked at Remus with a sleepy smile. "Stay?" she asked, holding out her hand. "Oh, I suppose so.." he answered teasingly, taking her hand and gently tracing patterns on it with his long fingers. She sighed and closed her eyes, once again letting his touch soothe her to sleep.

Tonks tossed around and whimpered in her sleep. Memories were spilling over, memories that her subconscious must have kept buried till now. Sirius and Harry battling Lucius Malfoy.. Kingsley, Mad-Eye, and herself, battling Death Eaters seamlessly like the team that they were.. Remus, by himself but holding his own.. And Bellatix. Her aunt Bellatrix, advancing towards her with a sadistic gleam in her grey eyes; the Black eyes, so much like her own and her mother's and Sirius'. Aunt Bellatrix, lifting her wand with a mad cackle and striking her with the near-fatal curse, but not before Tonks saw her look towards Sirius with a wicked grin. Sirius.. SIRIUS! **"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" **Tonks screamed, jerking awake. Remus leapt up, leaning over her. "Tonks? Tonks, what's wrong?" But all she could do was scream Sirius' name. "Oh, Merlin.." Remus groaned, sitting on the bed and pulling her into his arms. Through her screams Tonks dimly heard the door being thrown open and Remus shooing the Healers away. He held her as tightly as he could without hurting her, rocking her as his own body shook with his sobs. Eventually her hysterical screams stopped and she was able to pull back slightly. Remus met her eyes, his as red and puffy as she was sure her own looked. "Oh Remus" she gasped. "I'm so sorry..I'm so sorry!" She buried her face in his neck, trying to get control of herself. _'Selfish' _she berated herself. _'He's lost him too' _Remus must have noticed her failing attempts at self-control, for he pulled back and looked into her eyes, his hands on either side of her face. "Breathe Tonks" he whispered "You're going to hyperventilate. Come on, darling.." Putting her hands over his, she looked back into his gentle blue eyes and felt her breathing start to slow. "There we go" he murmured, breathing with her. "OK?" She nodded, and he wrapped her in his arms once again. She gripped him tightly, absorbing his gentle strength. "I'm so sorry Remus" "For what?" he pulled back, brushing her hair off her face. "Tonks, you've been through a terrible trauma! You've been in a coma, you almost died.." His voice cracked, and he had to close his eyes for a moment before continuing. "And you lost your cousin. You have _nothing_ to apologize for darling." "But you've lost him too" she whispered. "It's not just about me." She gave a shuddering sigh and laid her head once again on his shoulder. They sat like that for a long while, Remus gently rubbing her back and stroking her hair, as she lightly trailed her fingers up and down his arm.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Remus eventually asked. She nodded and pulled back; he thankfully kept his arms around her. She pushed her hair back and sighed. "It's just..I feel like I was just starting to really get to know him. I don't have a lot of memories of him before he went to Azkaban. I just remember him as this handsome, funny, larger-than-life man; teasing me and running around with these three lads all the time. If I remember, one of them was quite handsome as well.." She poked him lightly in the ribs and tried a teasing grin. He blushed adorably and looked down. "Surely you must mean Pettigrew" he muttered. "No, I believe they referred to him as Moony" This time he returned her grin. "Anyway" she continued "I heard all the stories of course. Never believed a word of it, though. I knew he was innocent, knew that he never could have helped killed his friends that he loved so much." Remus nodded sadly. "Then he was back, and it was like he'd never left. He was right back to teasing me till I wanted to lob Kreacher at him, and back to loving his friends. We were a family again." Remus' eyes filled with tears again, and he pulled her back to him. "It's ok Remus" she whispered "You don't have to hold back for me." This time she held him as he cried..

Tonks woke up again a few hours later. She looked out the window; dusk was just starting to fall. She shifted slightly, happy to wake up in Remus' arms this time. Sometime during their crying jag, they'd lay down and fallen asleep in each other's arms. She looked up at him, studying his face as he slept. His sandy hair fell across his smart forehead, his long eyelashes fluttering against his cheekbones. She reached up and traced the scars that stood out in the dim light. Suddenly his eyes opened, and he looked right at her. Her fingers trailed down his face, and the very air in the room seemed to shift. He lifted his hand to her face, tracing her lips with gentle fingers. She closed her eyes as they leaned toward each other at the same time, sighing as his lips brushed lightly against hers. He pulled back, looking at her as if asking for permission to continue. She smiled and wound her arms around his neck. He tangled his fingers in her hair, drawing her lips to his again. He kissed her gently at first, then with more insistence. She moaned and ran her fingers through his hair, shifting herself even closer to him. He gave an answering whimper and gently urged her mouth open, lightly brushing his tongue against hers. She deepened the kiss even more, pressing herself flush against him. He gasped against her mouth, rolling her onto her back and starting to settle his weight on top of her. She started to melt against him, till he shifted right against a healing broken rib. She couldn't hold back a cry of pain, and he jumped off of her as if he'd been burned. "Oh Tonks!" he cried "I'm so sorry darling! Are you alright? Do I need to call Healer MacLarren?" If she could have, she would have laughed at the desperate way his words tumbled out; and at his adorably disheveled appearance. "No" she managed to gasp out "I'm alright, just give me a minute" He sat gingerly back down on the bed as they both tried to catch their breath. The pain finally subsided, and she reached for his hand, trying to pull him down to lay back next to her. "Are you sure?" She nodded, and he slowly lay back down, stroking her cheek. "I'm so sorry.. Are you ok?" "I'm fine, really. I just didn't know you had it in you, Lupin" That blush was going to be the death of her.. She giggled, turning her face into his hand and kissing his palm. They just lay there and stared into each other's eye for a while. Finally Tonks had to speak. "So, what took you so long?" she teased "I've been waiting for two years for you to do that! I was started to think I was losing my subtle flirtation touch.." She looked up at him from under her lashes, with what she hoped was seductive gesture. He grinned and kissed the tip of her nose. "Oh, nothing was lost, trust me. You stormed into my life at that first Order meeting in this whirlwind of color and light, and I haven't been the same since." Now it was her turn to blush.. "Then" he continued, twirling her hair around his fingers "You didn't run screaming when Sirius let it slip about my 'furry little problem.' I knew what he was trying to do, the git.. But you never treated me any differently" He gazed at her in amazement. "I'd never had that before. Must people give me a wide berth, but you didn't. You put me at ease, and I just didn't know how to deal with that. And then you turned on your wily feminine charms.." She giggled as he lightly tugged her hair "And I thought I was the one that was going to run screaming. No woman's ever treated me the way that you did Tonks. At least not since Harry's mother.. You accepted me without question. Why?" "Well, it wasn't entirely without question" Tonks admitted "I talked to Sirius, and Mad-Eye and Kingsley. I saw how much everyone trusted you and always talked about you with the highest esteem. And then I got to know you better.. Remus, you're the best, bravest man I've ever met!" she suddenly blurted out. "No really, you are!" she insisted, seeing that he was starting to argue "Look at all that you've been through. Not only are you still standing, but you have this amazing ability to see the good in people, and to bring it out. You're..you're just amazing.." she finished lamely. Remus laughed softly "Well, how can I argue with that kind of logic?" She laughed back, and reached up to stroke the hair off his forehead. "And then" she continued haltingly "The more time I spent with you, the more I liked you. And the more I trusted you, and then.." She trailed off and Remus held his breath. "Then what?" he whispered, lifting her chin. She raised her eyes to his. "Then I fell in love with you" she finished softly. He leaned forward and kissed her gently. "I love you too, Tonks" me murmured against her lips, kissing her till they were both breathless.. Time seemed to stand still, encasing them both in an infinite bubble of love. That is, until a tale-tell knock sounded on the door. They broke apart just as Healer MacLarren sauntered in, carrying that despised try of potions, as well as some poor excuse for dinner. "How's my darlin' this fine evening?" he cried, thankfully oblivious to her and Remus' red lips and rumpled hair. Remus gave her a flirtatious wink and moved out of the way. Healer Maclarren set down his tray and started looking her over. "Good, good" he muttered, examining her arms and legs, then having her sit up so he could check her back and neck. "Have you tried to walk yet?" She shook her head. "Feel like giving it a go?" "I guess so" she said uncertainly. "Let me put it this way, lass. If you can bring yourself to take a little stroll and continue to heal up, I may be persuaded to let you go home tomorrow night" "Well, when you put it _that_ way!" Tonks chirped, slowly sitting up and swinging her legs over the side of the bed. "Easy does it, little one" he cautioned, putting a restraining hand on her shoulder. "Mr. Lupin, if you would?" he motioned to Remus. Healer MacLarren took one of her arms and Remus the other, and together they pulled her gently into a standing position. Predictably she listed to one side, and Remus caught her, slipping a steadying arm around her waist and keeping a firm grip on her hand. She gave a shaky laugh. "I feel like Bambi." Both men turned and looked at her like she had lost her mind. "Muggle story..Nevermind" "Ok then! Ready?" Healer MacLarren asked. Tonks took a deep breath. "Ready as I'll ever be!" Remus gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, and she took her first wobbly step. She soon found out that deadly curse + free fall and broken bones + clumsy Tonks= disaster. She went all to one side, nearly slamming Remus into the wall. Slowly but surely they reached the hallway, and Healer MacLarren wisely suggested a little break. She sank gratefully into a chair, her whole body shaking. Remus knelt in front of her, rubbing her back till she finally stilled. "OK?" he whispered after a few minutes. "I think so. Let's go" she answered grimly. Remus and Healer MacLarren resumed their positions at her side, and off they went again. After what seemed like the longest hour of her life, she was finally able to walk like she wasn't about to fail a field sobriety test. By the time they headed back to her room, she was able to balance herself on just Remus' arm. As he settled her back into bed, she looked up expectantly at Healer MacLarren. "Well?" He chortled happily, patting her shoulder. "I must say, I'm impressed!" Tonks laughed back "All you had to do was provide me with the right motivation!" "So" he continued "Take your potions, try and eat something, and get some sleep. And I see no reason why you shouldn't be able to leave our fine establishment tomorrow evening!" With a smile and a final pat, Healer MacLarren left her and Remus alone. Sinking back weakly against the pillows, she blew out a deep breath. "Are you ok?" Remus asked with a sympathetic smile. "Yeah, I think so" Tonks answered wearily "That just took a lot out of me." "Just give it time, darling. You'll be back to tripping over your own feet in no time" He squeezed her hand with a wicked grin. "Git.." They both laughed, then Remus moved the blankets aside and gently started massaging her foot. Tonks sighed and positively melted into the mattress. "That feels wonderful" she murmured. "Good" Remus whispered back "Just relax, and let me know if I'm hurting you." Tonks nodded and closed her eyes, letting Remus' strong hands work their magic. He slowly worked his way up her legs, then her arms, being careful to avoid the bruises that still lingered. He lightly massaged her neck, then his hands were cupping her face and his wonderfully soft lips were brushing against hers. She grabbed at his shirt and pulled him down for more. He stretched out carefully beside her, kissing her till she could do nothing but fall into an exhausted sleep, her face buried against his neck. As she drifted off, she had a feeling the Healers would find them in bed together in the morning..

Remus woke up to the early morning light filling the hospital room. He looked down at the rumpled head on his chest. Tonks was still sound asleep, her warm breath drifting across his skin. She was so beautiful, and it felt so natural and right to wake up with her in his arms. He still couldn't quite believe that this was real, that _she_ was real.. A light tap broke him out of his thoughts. Gently detangling himself from Tonks' arms, he pulled back the curtain of the small window. A large tawny owl stood there, looking rather impatient, a letter clutched in his beak. Curious, Remus opened the window and took the parchment. "Thanks" he murmured. With an answering hoot, the owl flew off. Remus closed the window and sat back down on the bed to read:

Remus,

_I hope that you and Tonks are doing well. We were so glad to hear that she finally woke up and is expected to make a full recovery. Kingsley, Alastor, and myself were hoping to come and visit today, if that's alright. Please send word, and let me know what time would be best._

_All our love,_

_Molly_

"Remus? What's going on?" Tonks mumbled sleepily. "Sorry, sweetheart. Did I wake you?" He brushed her hair back and softly kissed her forehead. "How are you feeling?" "Better" she answered, snuggling up to his chest. "What's that?" she nodded toward the letter. "Oh, Molly, Alastor, and Kingsley would like to come see you today. Is that alright?" "Yes! That would be lovely, I miss everyone" Tonks answered, stretching and hugging Remus around the waist. He gave her an answering squeeze and kissed the top of her head. "You tell them they can come anytime. I'm going to..use the loo" she blushed slightly. Remus chuckled, standing and helping her off the bed. She wobbled for a moment, then let go of his arm and took a step. She felt surprisingly strong. Taking a few slow steps, she laughed and looked back at Remus. His answering smile made her weak in the knees, and she turned back around and promptly ran into a chair. Remus couldn't hold back his laughter. "Yep, back to normal, Tonks" "Shut it.." she muttered, grabbing her wand and making her way more carefully into the loo. She closed the door, and looked in the mirror for the first time since the accident. She barely recognized the witch staring back at her. Her hair was its natural mousey brown, and hung limply to her shoulders. She seemed thinner, and her face was paler than pale, with dark circles under her gray eyes. She leaned closer, putting a hand to her cheek. Her eyes were actually what captivated her the most. The rest of her face may have been lifeless, but her eyes sparkled and glowed. They were, she realized, they eyes of someone in love. She smiled dreamily and hugged herself, feeling like a giddy schoolgirl and loving it. She used the facilities and tried to perform a cleansing spell on herself. It wasn't the best, but she supposed it would have to do. She tried to finger-comb her hair, then stuck her tongue out at her reflection, and made her way back to the bed. Remus was standing over her breakfast tray, trying to weed out the edible from the revolting. He looked up as she settled back on the bed. "Feeling more human by the moment!" she said in response to his questioning smile. "So I see. Good news, sweetheart! These scones actually look quite good, and you're down to only five potions!" Tonks laughed "It must be my lucky day!" She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss, then reached for a scone. He was right, it wasn't half bad.. She offered one to Remus. "So when is everyone coming by?" "An hour or so. Wanted to make sure you had enough time to eat and all" Tonks nodded, and figured she should take her potions like a good little girl. She noted happily that she was done with the worst ones. She and Remus spent the rest of the morning talking and eating, till a firm knock sounded on the door. "Come in!" she called, shifting herself into a better sitting position and adjusting the blankets. Remus stood to greet the newcomers: Kingsley Shacklebolt came through the door, holding it open for Molly Weasely. "Oh Tonks, dear!" Molly cried, hurrying forward. Remus moved just in time; Molly all but threw down the parcel she was carrying, and engulfed Tonks in a suffocating embrace. "Darling girl" she murmured, rocking Tonks and stroking her hair. Tonks sank into the older witch's arms; as she had been injured on Order business, no one had been able to inform her parents, and Molly's motherly care was just what she needed. She pulled back and wiped her eyes, embarrassed. Molly smiled and patted her cheeks. "So thin and peaky" she tutted "But I'll have that taken care of in no time" She taped her wand on the parcel, revealing a basket of blueberry muffins that smelt simply mouthwatering. "Eat, eat!" she exclaimed, thrusting a muffin under Tonks' nose. She took the muffin, never loving Molly more. As the red-hair witch stood to force a muffin on Remus, Tonks finally spotted Kingsley. "Kingsley" she smiled. The tall, bald Auror walked forward, drawing a vase of Gerber daisies from behind his back. Tonks burst out laughing: he'd charmed them to the exact pink that she normally wore her hair. "Thought you might need the inspiration when you're ready to morph again" he chuckled in his deep, soothing voice; it was music to Tonks' ears. She reached out eagerly for the flowers, burying her nose in the bright blooms. "They're beautiful, thank you" She smiled up at her dear friend, setting the flowers carefully on the nightstand. He looked down at her fondly for a moment, then sat and pulled her into a sudden hug. Surprised, Tonks could only hug back, clinging to him. "Merlin Tonks" he rumbled into her hair "You scared us" She pulled back, grasping his arms. "It's ok Kingsley. I'm gonna be fine!" "I know" he grinned down at her affectionately "But if you ever do anything like this again, I'll hex you into the next millennium" Tonks laughed "Duly noted, sir!" He chuckled back, pinching the tip of her nose. His espresso-colored eyes roamed her face, as if making sure she really was ok. "I love you, kiddo" he murmured, hugging her again. "I love you too" she whispered, squeezing the breath out of him. They pulled apart as Molly and Remus approached the bed. Tonks looked around. "Where's Mad-Eye?" "He got called in by Dumbledore, he'll be along later" Kingsley answered "Don't worry, everything is fine" he said quickly, noting their worried glances "Just a routine update" "OK" Tonks nodded, relieved. They spent the next few hours in easy conversation, updating Tonks on how Harry was, and all that had happened while she was in the coma. She yawned suddenly, feeling worn out. "Sorry" she muttered sheepishly. "Oh dear, _we're_ so sorry! Of course you need to rest!" Molly went instantly into fuss mode, adjusting Tonks' blankets and fluffing up her pillows. "Yeah, I guess I do huh" Tonks shrugged apologetically. "Don't you worry, dear, we'll have plenty more time to catch up later. Are they still releasing you tonight?" "As far as I know, yes" she answered, stifling another yawn. "Well, then, I'll be sure to have a nice big dinner ready!" "Oh Molly, you really don't have to.." Molly swallowed her protest with another tight hug. "Nonsense Tonks" she said firmly. "Everyone is very anxious to see you. Oh, dear me I almost forgot! Ginny grabbed you something to come home in" Molly opened another bundle into Tonks' lap: it was her favorite Weird Sisters shirt and patched jeans, as well as a pair of trainers and some undergarments. Tonks grinned. "Brilliant! I'll be sure to thank her later" "Of course, dear, not a problem! Now you rest up!" She kissed Tonks' forehead and herded Kingsley out of the room. Tonks looked up at Remus helplessly. "There's no point in stopping her, is there?" Remus chuckled, dropping a light kiss on her lips. "No, I'm afraid not, darling. Molly is a force of nature!" Tonks smiled back, her eyes suddenly feeling too heavy to keep open. Remus sat next to her and stroked her hair back. "Get some sleep; you're going to need it!"

Tonks woke up some time later to the dim light or early evening. And to a very familiar grumble. Rubbing her eyes, she sat up. "Mad-Eye!" Moody and Remus looked up from their quiet conversation. "How long have you been here?" she asked accusingly. "Not so long, lass. We didn't want to wake you" Moody answered, clunking to her bedside. He started down at her, looking almost uncomfortable. Tonks gazed around Moody, meeting Remus' eyes. He nodded and inched towards the door, muttering something about getting tea. As Remus softly closed the door, Tonks looked back up at her dearest friend, raising her eyebrows expectantly. "Hmmf" he grunted, setting himself in the chair by her bed. "How are you? Are they treating you well? You have everything you need?" Tonks knew this was Moody's way of saying _'I was worried, I'm glad you're alright.'_ She smirked and rolled her eyes. "Yes, Mad-Eye. I'm fine, should be able to leave within the hour, I assume." Moody grunted again. "Good. You come straight to Headquaters, you understand? No other stops. Constant.." "Vigilance, right?" Tonks finished with a laugh. Moody grunted again and glared at her with his good eye. Impulsively Tonks threw her arms around the older man. After a stunned second, Moody slowly patted her back with his weathered, knarled hands. After a surprised whisper of "sweet girl", Moody pulled back and resumed clunking around the room. Tonks grinned _'Big softie..'_, she thought to herself. A light knock at the door ruined their 'moment'. "Come in, Remus" she called out. Remus cautiously poked his head in the room. "Healer MacLarren is here too, is that ok?" "Of course" Tonks waved the two men inside. "Must be going, Tonks, Lupin", Moody barked. "Bye Mad-Eye!" Tonks called after him. "You have some very interesting friends, lass" Healer MacLarren said with an amused smile. "'Interesting' doesn't begin to cover it.." Tonks smirked. "So, let's see where we are then Miss Tonks" Healer MacLarren checked her vitals, her arms, back, and legs, and made her walk a bit around the room. She finished with a small bow. Healer MacLarren chortled and clapped his hand. "Brilliant little one!" he crowed. "Well then, I believe I owe you a promise!" he flicked his wand toward the door and Summoned her release papers, a quill, and ink. Tonks signed her name with a flourish and grinned up at Healer MacLarren. She was actually going to miss the jovial Scotsman.. He clasped her hand in both of his large ones and gave it a hearty shake. "You take care of yourself, Miss Tonks. I don't want to see your lovely face in this room again, you understand?" He shook a finger at her playfully. Tonks laughed "Not if I can help it!" Healer MacLarren turned to Remus. Tonks saw his shoulders straighten. "Mr. Lupin" he said, extending his hand. Remus smiled and shook the Healers hand without hesitation. "You take care of her, and yourself" MacLarren said gruffly. "You can count on it" Remus replied, winking at her. With a final smile at the pair of them, Healer MacLarren gathered up the paperwork and strode out. Tonks looked up at Remus and sighed. "I'm gonna miss that man!" Remus laughed softy and pulled her to her feet and into his arms. She smiled and laid her head on his chest, reveling in the quiet comfort of his heartbeat under her ear. "Ready to get out of here?" he whispered against her hair. "Almost" she lifted her head for a kiss, humming happily when he complied. "Now I am!" With a final squeeze, she grabbed her clothing bundle and headed into the loo. After changing into her favorite outfit, she felt much more like herself. There was just one more thing she wanted to try.. She looked in the mirror and scrunched up her nose. Suddenly her head felt like it was going to split open, and she couldn't hold back a cry of pain. "Tonks? What happened?" Remus hollered, banging into the bathroom. Tonks was leaning over the sink, clutching her hand in her hands and trying to catch her breath. "Tonks? Sweetheart, did you try to morph?" "Yes.." she moaned, moving her hands. She'd managed small pink streak before it became too painful to continue. She peered at him through the mirror, looking so pitiful that Remus couldn't help but laugh. "I'm sorry" he managed, turning her around and wrapping his arms around her tightly. She leaned against him till the pain dulled, then pulled back and looked over her shoulder at the mirror. "I know I shouldn't, I just wanted to try" she muttered guiltily. Remus turned her head back towards him gently, smoothing her hair and pressing a kiss to her forehead. "You need to give it time, Tonks. If you force it, it'll just make it all the more difficult. Try and be patient, love" Tonks rested her forehead against his. "I know, you're right" "Aren't I always?" he teased. "We'll see.." She pulled him down for a slow, sweet kiss. "Let's get out of here, please" "After you, m'lady" Remus gestured to the door. Tonks grabbed her flowers from Kingsley and looked around to make sure there wasn't anything else. She turned to Remus "I think this is it" "Alright then" he answered, then surprised her by bending and sweeping her into his arms. "Remus!" she squealed "I can walk!" "I know" he grinned, then spun them both out of the room.


	2. Chapt 2 Everything

**Hello again! Here's chapter 2 my dears! My song of this chapter is "Everything" by Lifehouse. I first heard it in a Harry/Ginny video & always liked it. It was my inspiration for Remus & Tonks' love scene, as that's what they are to each other: everything. The artwork for the chapter is 'Everything' by rafaelibird: .com/favourites/?offset=120#/d45muh4**

**Wake Up and Dance with Me**

**Chapter 2, Everything**

**.com/watch?v=eeRJJfQhGLA**

Remus landed them both precariously on the top step of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Tonks peered over his shoulder from her perch in his arms. There were a pair of hooded Death Eaters, starring right at them. "Remus!" she gasped in his ear, her whole body going rigid "There's.." "I know, Tonks. It's ok, they can't see ubs, as long as we land right here.." He shifted her in his arms, leaning heavily against the door to regain his balance. "How.." "Our vigilant friend, who else?" "Right" Tonks curled one arm protectively around her vase of daisies, the other tighter around Remus' neck. She nuzzled him, trying to slow her heart; of course, he had to be right. If they had been seen, they would be on the business end of an Avada Kedavra right about now. "Tonks?" Remus murmured, amused. "Hmm?" she answered, not removing her lips from his ear. "Don't you think we should go in?" "In a minute" She turned his face to hers and kissed him slowly. "I love you" she breathed into him "I love you too, so much" Her lips moved across his jaw before resuming their prior place at his ear; she loved feeling his whole body tremble at her touch. "Tonks?" "Hmm?" "I, um, can't feel my arms.." "_Really?_ Oh!" she gasped, suddenly realizing what he really meant. "Sorry.." she blushed, then leaned forward to tap her wand against the ornate front door. "Who's there?" Moody barked. Tonks could feel his magical eye burn through the door at them. "It is I, Remus John Lupin! Werewolf, Order member, ex-Marauder. I come bearing a very beautiful, but exceedingly heavy (_Ow_, Tonks!), gift!" Kingsley's deep laughter rumbled from behind Moody. "What was the name of Tonks' Healer at St Mungo's?" Moody barked again. "Healer Mac.." "Oh for Heaven's sake, Alastor, let them in! Honestly.." Tonks giggled as Molly was heard shoving the men aside and undoing the enchantments on the door herself. She flung it open wide and ushered them inside. Tonks thought the dark and gloom had never looked so welcoming. Moody and Kingsley struggled to shift out of the way in the cramped hallway, as Molly started clucking around the newcomers. "My dears.. Oh Tonks are you alright?" "She's fine Molly!" Remus chuckled, setting her lightly on her feet and keeping her tucked against his side. "Just still pretty weak. Can't have her to sending herself back to St Mungo's just yet!" Molly laughed in relief, taking the vase from Tonks as Remus dodged her jabbing elbow. Molly smiled fondly at them, Summoning the daisies up to Tonks' room. "Everyone's in the second sitting room. It's not as big, I'm afraid, but Mrs. Black.." "It's perfect" Tonks assured her "I have no desire to be called a 'shape-shifting freak' by a portrait this evening!" "Alight then, dears. Go on now, I must see about the food" She hurried away to the kitchen, leaving Tonks and Remus along in the hallway. Remus turned her toward him, pulling her close and tilting her chin up to kiss her deeply. Tonks threaded her fingers through his hair and pulled him even closer. "Do you think anyone would notice if we just skipped the party and went right to bed?" Remus gave a low, sexy chuckle in her ear, which only made her man-napping plans even more attractive. "I'm afraid they would" he kissed his way down to her shoulder and back up again, ending with a playful peck on the tip of her nose. "And then you'd have to deal with Molly, which I believe would be worse than a party in your honor any day" Tonks grinned up at him, suddenly feeling a sense of euphoria that they could finally be like this, joking and kissing and just being _together_, like a normal couple. She was not going to dwell on the fact they there were anything _but_ normal right now.. With a final kiss, the two headed up to the second floor sitting room, hand in hand.

"Remus, wait" Tonks caught his hand as he started to open the door to the sitting room. He looked down at her, that adorable crease that he got when worried showing between his eyes. "What's wrong?" She smiled, smoothing the crease away with a light kiss. "I just..what do you think we should do? About us? I know you worry about what everyone will think, and I don't want.." Remus silenced her with a long finger over her lips, then replaced it with his own lips. He pulled back and cupped her face in his large gentle hands. "Tonks, I'm so tired of hiding. All my life I've hid my true self from almost everyone because I was scared. But now I feel like I don't have to hide anymore. Now I have you." His thumbs gently brushed the tears that fell down her porcelain cheeks. "You make me so happy Tonks. I don't want to ever hide you, _us_, from anyone. Why would I want to hide anything so beautiful?" "Remus" she choked out, throwing her arms around him and kissing him hard. They were interrupted by the sound of footsteps on the stairs. Molly was heading up, carefully Hovering a tray full of sandwiches in front of her. "Are you still out here, dears?" She gave them a mischievous smile. Tonks giggled and reached for the tray. "Oh, I've got it, Tonks. If you could get the door, though Remus, please?" "Ready?" Remus winked at Tonks, then threw the door open with a dramatic flourish.

"Welcome back Tonks!" Tonks buried her face in Remus' chest, feeling herself blush from her toes to her ears. She felt his chest rumble with laughter as he squeezed her around her waist. Molly patted her shoulder as she swept past with her tray. Remus nudged her lightly, and she became aware that the room had fallen silent; everyone was watching and waiting for her to say something. _Crap.._ She lifted her head from Remus and looked around: there were pink balloons, violet streamers, and someone, most likely Hermione, had charmed a banner that read 'Welcome Back Tonks!' to flash in all her favorite colors. Everyone was there; the entire Order, even Dumbledore, the Weasleys', and Harry and Hermione. "Wotcher!" she murmured sheepishly, as everyone laughed. "Thanks, everyone.. This is, overwhelming. And beautiful. And..great! And..and..thanks.." She stumbled further into the room, blushing even more. Remus, shaking with laughter, steered her toward the nearest loveseat. She sank gratefully onto it, as everyone thankfully resumed their conversations. Remus bent down to whisper in her ear. "Hungry?" She shivered as his lips lightly brushed her cheek. "Yeah, a little" "Be right back" He pressed a brief but firm kiss to her lips. She watched him stroll to the food trays, stopping here and there to speak to someone. So beautiful, her Remus.. She shook her head and stared down at her trainers, as a large shadow suddenly appeared in front of her. She looked up into the bearded, spectacled face of Albus Dumbledore. "Professor!" she blurted, jumping to her feet and nearly knocking the old man over. "Nymphadora" he placed a steadying hand on her shoulder. "How many times must I tell you to call me Albus?" His eyes twinkled down at her merrily. "I wish I could stay, my dear. The charming company, as well as Molly's food, are all very tempting. But I must get back to Hogwarts. I just wanted tell you how relieved I am that you are ok, and how much I appreciate your sacrifice. You are, as always, a true asset to the Order" Gaping, all Tonks could mange was a nod. The room ringing with his musical laughter, Dumbledore took her hand and bowed over it "Till next time, Nymphadora!" "Th..th..thank you. A..Albus" Still laughing, he turned to Remus, who had just approached with a plate full of food and two mugs of pumpkin juice. "Take care of this lovely girl, Remus. We need her!" With a last wink at both of them, he turned and swept grandly from the room.

Looking up, she smiled and took the plate from Remus, as he set the mugs carefully on the coffee table. She knew she was glowing, both from Dumbledore's praise and Remus' adoring smile. He sat down close to her and she handed him a half of their favorite sandwich, peanut butter and green apple. Grinning like a loon, she took a huge bite and didn't even care when a large chunk of apple fell on her lap, peanut butter side down, of course. Remus grinned with her, casting a quick Scouring Charm over her jeans. They ate from the same plate; Tonks felt there was something so oddly comforting about that. She looked around, watching her friends, her _family_ really; the twins were amusing Ginny and Hermione with tales of their new Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes products (she could tell by Hermione's disapproving stare), Mundungus was sharing a firewhiskey with Arthur, regaling him with a story about some 'right unusual' find of his, Molly wandered around making sure everyone had enough to eat and drink. It was all very normal, which was just what she needed right now. But she still couldn't help feeling the sting of missing the one person that she wished was here. And another glance around the room told her she wasn't alone: Harry stood leaning against the fireplace, giving an obligatory chuckle at some joke Ron was telling. She looked back to Remus, who smiled and gave her knee an encouraging squeeze. She leaned forward and gave him a swift kiss, then handed him the plate and approached Harry.

"Wotcher boys" she greeted, easing up to them. "Hey Tonks" the returned in almost perfect unison. Biting back a laugh, she turned to Ron. "Mind if I have a word with Harry? It looks like Hermione could use some rescuing anyway" She nodded toward the dark-haired girl, who was blushing furiously as Fred loudly mentioned trying their new Love Potion on the 'chap of her choice'. "Right!" Ron shoved his Butterbeer into Harry's free hand and rushed off to Hermione's aide with a loud "OI! You dunderheads!" Tonks smiled softly up at Harry (had he _grown_ in the few months that she'd known him?)as he set the Butterbeers on the mantle. "How are you?" he asked quietly "Mad-Eye said you're going to be fine. I'm glad" "Yeah, I'm a stubborn one! Takes a lot to keep me down!" Her forced cheerfulness hurt even her own ears; she sighed and reached for Harry's hand. "I'm so sorry Harry" she whispered "It's all so bloody unfair! And it's all my fault and I'm _so_ sorry and I should have moved faster and taken that _bitch_ out and.." "Tonks!" he cried, grabbing her other hand and giving her a shake "Please don't do this.. If it's anyone's fault, it's mine! He'd still be alive if I'd only.." His voice trailed and he avoided her eyes. "Only what?" "Nothing" he shook his head "Just, please don't blame yourself, Tonks. No one else does, honestly. It's not your fault.." "And it's not your fault! It just.." "Is.." they both finished at the same time. Smiling, Tonks gave Harry a tight hug. "I know it sucks.. We were both just starting to get to know him" Harry patted her back awkwardly, but smiled at her in relief as he pulled away. "You're the only one that really understands that, Tonks" She squeezed his hands again. "And I'm always here if you need to talk. You know that, right?" As Harry nodded, for the second time a large shadow cast itself over Tonks, this time accompanied by a very familiar drawl. "Well, isn't this cozy" Tonks dropped Harry's hands and looked up into the onyx eyes of Severus Snape. Harry made a gallant move to shield her as Severus sneered at them both. "Severus.. What are you..I mean how are you..what..?" _Damn him.. _"What am I doing here, you ask?" Tonks crossed her arms and nodded; his sneer deepened even more. "Well, I was under the impression that this..party..was open to all Order members. And I _am_ an Order member, am I not?" "Of course, that's not what I meant. I'm just surprised to see you, is all. You've never been the, well, social type" Her composure regained, he meet his gaze unflinchingly. He lifted a single black brow at her, something unreadable in his eyes. "You could stand to be a little more welcoming Nymphadora, as I have something that will become very important to you soon" He extracted a small vial from the depths of his robes: Wolfsbane. Of course.. As she reached up to take it, a large hand closed around it first. "Thank you Severus" Remus tucked the vial into his pockets, while drawing her to his side. "But surely you could have just sent it with Albus. No need to trouble yourself with our little 'party'" Severus positively glowered at Remus. "Perhaps" he smirked "But I had to make sure our lovely Nymphadora was truly ok. And it seems that you are" Remus stiffened next to her as Severus lifted a hand and lightly touched the pale pink stripe of hair at the side of her head. She frowned but didn't pull back, wouldn't give him the satisfaction. Remus, on the other hand.. "Well, thank you again for the potion, Severus. It was truly.._kind_..of you to bring it" His voice dripped with sarcasm, and he pulled her even closer to him. Out of the corner of her eye Tonks saw Harry's large green eyes, looking comically owlish, volleying back and forth between the two men. She couldn't help but agree..and wondered if Remus' wolf instincts were going to start kicking in. Should she be waiting for him to pee in a circle around her or something? Luckily, before she had to warn Molly to lay down some paper, Severus seemed to take the hint. "My pleasure, I assure you" he drawled, bowing low at the waist. With a final smirk at the three of them, he turned and swept dramatically out of the room. "Blimey, what was that all about?" Ron's voice thankfully broke the silence before it got too awkward. "Dunno" Harry shrugged "When does Snape ever do anything that makes sense?" Remus chuckled lightly then steered her back toward the rest of the party. "What _was_ that all about?" she muttered "No idea. Shall we mingle?" Tonks frowned at his sudden shift in topic, but grudgingly admitted that she should make a point to try and talk to everyone..

Tonks couldn't remember the last time she'd had so much fun. It was so wonderful to be back, to be alive and in love. If anyone noticed Remus never left her side, they didn't say a word. She'd laughed till her sides hurt with the twins and Mundungus, played a rousing game of Exploding Snap with Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione, laughingly fielded Arthur's usual questions about her Muggle father and his car, pestered Mad-Eye by trying to hug him again, and, much to Molly's delight, ate and drank till all she could do was slump against Remus on the couch and struggle to keep her heavy eyes open. Eventually the conversations stopped and the Order members left one by one, leaving just her, Remus, Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys. Molly started fussing around, sending Arthur down to the kitchen with the leftover food trays and shooing the kids off to bed. Through their loud protests, Tonks felt herself sliding lower onto Remus' chest and drifting off to sleep. "Oh, the poor lamb" Molly sounded like she was in the next room, even as her sure hand smoothed Tonks' hair "You should get her up to bed" "I know" Remus' chest rumbled pleasantly under her ear. "I just hated waking her. I think she finally drifted off about a half hour ago" Confused, Tonks felt him gently shift her onto his lap. She stirred and imagined saying something terribly clever and witty, but all that came out was "'M tired, 'Mus" And of course the git laughed so hard his whole body shook. "I know, Angel" he whispered, hugging her close "Let's get you to bed" He grunted softly as he stood up, keeping her in his arms. "Thank you for everything, Molly. I'm sure Tonks will thank you as well as soon as she can string a sentence together" She lifted her hand to give him a smack but barely grazed his shoulder, which just made him laugh harder. "Don't you worry, dears. Just get some rest, you both need it." Tonks managed to turn her head to Molly and murmur a sluggish "'Anks, Mol" as Remus Apparated them to her room. Which she guessed was theirs now, wasn't it? And how amazing was that?

Tonks felt a little more coherent as they landed in their room. Even though Remus had been in here many times before, she tried to see it though his eyes. When Sirius had asked her to move in a few months ago 'for the Order and her protection', he'd given her the biggest, cleanest room he could find. Which of course was right across the narrow hall from Remus'. He'd told her to change whatever she liked, but all she did was buy a new bed set; she loved the Gothic Victorian charm of the paneled walls, dark cherrywood furniture, and heavy velvet drapes. She realized now that her pink and black zebra stripped comforter must clash ridiculously with everything else.. Her eyes continued to drift around the room and came to rest longingly at the door of her private bath. Remus followed her gaze and set her down carefully. "Will you be ok?" he asked as she wobbled slightly toward her dresser. "I think so. I know I should just go right to bed, but I just feel.." her voice trailed off and she blushed slightly. "I understand, believe me. You're talking to a man who lives in the woods once a month" She giggled as his arms came around her from behind, his stubble tickling her neck as he nuzzled her. She leaned back in his arms and turned her head so their lips brushed together. "So, are you sure you'll be ok in there by yourself?" he breathed against her cheek "I wouldn't want you to fall or anything.." He chuckled as she reached around and tickled his side "I think I'll manage" "If you're sure.." he turned her around and kissed her thoroughly "then I'll be downstairs helping Molly and Arthur clean up" "Sounds good" Remus gave her a final squeeze then headed out. Managing to smile and yawn at the same time, Tonks grabbed the first pair of pajamas her fingers touched and trudged into the bathroom.

Remus walked slowly down the stairs to the kitchen, taking a few moments to just revel in his own happiness. He'd never felt so light and.._free_. Finally allowing himself to Tonks, and being loved so unconditionally by someone like her in return, was nothing short of a miracle. He wasn't going to kid himself by thinking that everything was going to be easy sunshine and roses from now on, but he believed in her, in _them_, enough to know that they could deal with anything that came their way together. Smiling, he opened the door to the kitchen. Molly and Arthur looked up from packing away the leftovers. "Remus! Is everything alright?" Molly's hand flew to her heart. "Of course! I just wanted to see if you needed any help. Tonks is taking a bath" "Oh.. Well, that's very sweet of you dear, but we have it all taken care of. Get some sleep, Remus. You're looking almost as peaky as Tonks!" Remus smiled and allowed Molly to pinch, pat, and kiss his cheek, glaring at Arthur's smirk over her shoulder. Laughing, he bid them both good-night and headed back upstairs. He opened and closed the door of their room quietly, in case Tonks was already asleep. Sure enough, she was snuggled underneath that garish blanket, the skin of her pale shoulder, left bare by a thin-strapped tank top, glowing in the light of a single candle. He leaned against the night stand, just watching her sleep, so grateful that she was alive and finally his. Needing to sleep and feel her warmth next to him, he Summoned a t-shirt and lounge pants from his own room and changed quickly, then extinguished the candle and slipped under the soft sheets next to her. She stirred and rolled over as he wrapped his arms around her. "Hi" she slurred, snuggling close and laying her head on his chest. He smiled and stroked her bare arms. "Sorry darling, I didn't mean to wake you" he whispered against her hair "S'ok, I was just starting to fall asleep" She lifted her head, and he kissed her softly, caressing her cheek. "I love you so much" he breathed against her lips "I love you too, 'Mus", he words slurring together. He chuckled, kissing her forehead and easing her back onto his chest. "Sleep, my love"

Tonks woke up, feeling extremely refreshed, as well as hungry. It was still dark out.. She stretched carefully, loving the feel of Remus's chest pressed closely against her back, his warm breath tickling her neck. She turned slowly till she was facing him, then curled against him again, softly kissing his chest and slipping her hands under his thin shirt to stroke the soft skin of his back. She knew she should be letting him sleep, but she just couldn't seem to stop touching him, this wonderful man who was finally all hers. He shifted against her, hugging her tightly and kissing her hair as he stretched. "Sweetheart.. How are you feeling?" he murmured, his eyes still closed. "Wonderful" she whispered, shifting up to kiss his eyelids, his nose, his mouth. He sighed softly, kissing her back slowly. "What time is it?" she asked as they parted. He looked at his old pocket watch. "About three in the morning" "Really? I feel like I've been asleep for days" He turned back to look at her in surprise. "You nearly have been, Tonks. Its three am, Monday. You've been asleep for about a day and a half" Tonks' eyes widened in shock "Well.. I guess that explains why I'm so hungry!" Remus laughed with her, reaching across to ruffle her hair. "Yes, if it wasn't for your snoring, which I believe must be a Black trait, I would have thought you'd slipped into another coma.. Hey!" He frowned in mock protest and tried to wriggle away as she pounced on him, ticking him mercilessly. He freed his hands so it could be a fair fight, and they both laughed till they couldn't breathe. He drew her back to him, kissing her deeply as he rolled her onto her back. She moaned against his mouth, pulling him closer and twining their legs together. Her breath quickened as he slipped his hand under her thin tank top and stroked her stomach. Which of course responded with a loud growl, effectively ruining the moment. Blushing, she covered her face with her hands. "Sorry.." Laughing, Remus rolled onto his side, removing her hands and kissing her lightly. "Don't be. I'll go get us something to eat, ok?" Looking into his twinkling blue eyes, she couldn't help but laugh with him. He slipped out of bed, trying to smooth his rumpled hair and shirt while shooting her a boyish grin. She noticed with pride that one of his pants legs were still up around his knee.. Scooting across the bed, she rose up onto her knees and pulled him back to her, promptly re-rumpling him. It was his fault for being so bloody irresistible.. He pulled away with obvious effort after a few minutes. "Food" he muttered, laying his forehead against hers. "Food" she agreed, reluctantly releasing him. She watched him leave, then blew out a deep breath and headed toward the bathroom. She stopped as she spied the button-down he'd laid carefully across a wing chair by the fireplace. She picked it up, bringing it to her nose and breathing in. It smelt so..Remus: manly and sexy and comforting all at the same time. She lifted her eyebrows as a daring thought occurred to her.. Things seemed to be heading in a, well, good direction in the bed, before her stomach betrayed her. So why not? With a wicked grin, she took the shirt and a skimpy pair of knickers and headed to the shower. She showered as quickly as possible, wanting to be back in bed before Remus got back, as to not spoil the surprise. Opening the door, she heard him coming up the stairs and flew across the room, thankfully not tripping and falling, and into the bed, leaning back against the headboard and covering herself up to her waist. She couldn't help feeling quite pleased with herself..

She smiled as Remus carefully opened the door, a plate of leftover sandwiches and two mugs of pumpkin juice balanced in his hands. She reached for her wand and pointed it to the door, opening it wider then closing it after him; while his gaze was averted by placing a mug on her nightstand, she silently cast a Silencing and Imperturbable at the door as well. She replaced her wand and took the plate from him; he kissed the tip of her nose then set his own mug down and slid back into bed. She leaned over to put the plate down, nearly missing the nightstand, and reached across to kiss him. He wrapped his arms around her, and she felt him smile against her lips as he fingered his own shirt. "I like this, is it new?" "Oh, it's just something I found laying around.." She gave him a flirtatious smile then reached back for the plate, setting in on the bed between them. "So" she asked around a bite of ham and Swiss "What's new around here?" "Not much" he answered, reaching for a half of Molly's famous chicken salad. "Just starting to plan for the best way to get Harry and the kids back to school. It's never too soon to start thinking about it, especially if you're Alastor" he answered to her questioning gaze. "I believe Albus is going to take Harry personally, said he had something he wanted to discuss with him. You, I, and either Alastor or Kingsley will take the others, if that's alright with you" "Of course" she smiled, but couldn't stop her thoughts from drifting back to their trip to Hogwarts last year, when Sirius had insisted on accompanying them as Padfoot. Mad-Eye had been so mad.. Obviously following her train of thought (her knew her so well..) Remus reached over and lightly stroked her cheek. She tried to force a small smile. "There was something else I wanted to ask you about" he said hesitantly "Sure, shoot" she reached up and squeezed his hand. "Well, last night Molly mentioned she wanted to do something, well, something for Sirius. Just something small, to give us all a chance to.." "Mourn?" she finished quietly, looking down at her hands. "Reflect" he corrected "Reminisce, tell stories, celebrate him" She nodded, still not meeting his eyes. He reached over and tilted her chin, forcing her to meet his gentle gaze. "That is, of course, if that's something you're comfortable with. Molly's leaving it all up to you" She closed her eyes and leaned forward till their lips brushed. "Of course" she pulled back "It sounds like a lovely idea. I think it would help us all a lot." "I agree. Just let her know when you're ready" Tonks nodded, silently stuffing the rest of her sandwich in her mouth. "Can we talk about something else, please?" she whispered, gulping down her pumpkin juice and trying to blink back the tears."Of course, sweetheart. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you" "No, it's ok, really. I'm done with this, are you done?" she gestured to scraps of sandwiches left. "Mm-hmm" he answered, taking the plate and setting it on his nightstand.

He held his arms out, and she went to him, cuddling close and draping a leg over his. "Tonks?" he stiffened slightly, his hand drifting from her waist to her mid-thigh, where the shirt ended. "You're not wearing any.." he cleared his throat "pants" "Oh!" she gasped in mock surprise "Did I forget? How embarrassing.." She danced her fingers playfully up his chest to his neck, pulling his mouth down to hers. He moaned softly, his hands going boldly under the hem of the shirt, fingers skimming the silky strip of her knickers at her hip. Taking a shaky breath, she looked up into his eyes: they were blazing, the desire in them obvious. He reached behind him for his wand, extinguishing the candles then pointing it to the door; no reason to tell him it was already taken care of. He replaced his wand and rolled her onto her back, setting his weight carefully on top of her. He brushed her hair back with a hand that trembled slightly. "Are you sure you're feeling ok enough for this?" "Yes" she whispered back, shifting so their legs were pleasantly tangled together once again. "I love you Remus; I need you" her breath caught as his hands ran lightly up and down her thigh. "I need you too" he breathed as he kissed the most sensitive part of her neck. He looked into her eyes again, his own luminous with tears "And I love you too, so much. More than you'll ever know" Tears filling her own eyes, she pulled his mouth back to hers, and he settled against her, kissing her passionately while teasing her mouth open with his tongue. Whimpering, she tugged at the hem of his shirt till he moved back enough for her to pull it off of him. He lowered his eyes, looking slightly self-conscious. She ran her hands lovingly over thin but sturdy frame, her fingers tenderly tracing the occasional scar. She lifted his head till he met her eyes. "You're beautiful" she told him, her voice as strong and honest as she could make it. He shook his head slightly. She reached up and pulled his mouth back to hers, kissing him fiercely. "You're beautiful" she repeated, running her nails lightly up and down his back. "Tonks" he breathed, pulling her tightly against him and kissing her back. She moaned encouragingly, shifting a leg up and wrapping it around his hip. His hands drifted from her waist to her neck, and he slowly started unbuttoning her, _his_, shirt, pressing warm lingering kisses to the skin he exposed. She gave a throaty sigh and eased her fingers into his thick hair as pushed the shirt aside and his lips found her breast. He quickly finished undoing the remaining buttons and all but yanked the shirt off of her, his hands caressing her face, her neck, her breasts again, as he kissed her long and deep. She ran her hands down his back, stopping to tug at the waistband of his lounge pants. Unwilling to break the seal of their mouths, he wriggled himself around so they could both manage to pull them off; she didn't stop there, pulling until his briefs joined the pants on the floor. She gasped as she felt all of him against the thin material of her knickers, which suddenly seemed very constricting. "Remus" she whimpered against his mouth, taking his hand from her breast and placing it on her hip. He quickly took the hint, sliding the wisp of material down her legs. She shifted her legs around again, kicking them off to who-knows-where. Breaking off their kiss, Remus slipped one arm around her, drifting the other hand teasingly up her leg. He stopped at her upper thigh, and she swallowed hard as he began stroke her. She grabbed at his shoulders, then his hair, pulling him back down to her. She kissed him desperately, crying out softly as he pressed a little more firmly. "Tonks" moaned, moving his hand so he could push slowly into her. He wrapped his other arm around her, holding her tightly as her legs came to rest at the small of his back and they started moving together. Her hands shook as she ran them over his hair and back before giving his bum a teasing squeeze and pulling him even deeper into her. He let out a breathy laugh before kissing her like he never had before. "I love you" he whispered over and over again against her mouth as his hands touched her from head to toes and everywhere in between. He was more beautiful and wonderful and perfect than she'd even imagined (and she _had_ imagined this plenty of times over the last two years) and she sent a silent prayer to whoever was listening, thanking them for this man. Her breath quickened and she gripped her shoulders as he nuzzled her breast as he quickened their pace. "Remus" she bit out, gripping him even tighter as her body coiled and tightened, then finally shuddered against him. He let out a hoarse breath, moaned her name, then trembled hard against her..

"Love" he whispered reverently, kissing his way from her forehead to her neck, then settling there, holding her tightly. She stroked and kissed his hair; they were both still shaking. After a few minutes he seemed steady enough to roll onto his back, taking her with him. She buried her face in the crook of his neck, pulling the covers over them. He lifted her face to his, smoothing her damp hair back and kissing her slowly and sweetly. She moved closer till she was lying on top of him, deepening the kiss. "Dora..I love you" he breathed, stroking her back. She lifted her head, staring down at him. "What did you call me?" "D..Dora. Is that ok?" His eyes got wide. "Yeah.. I like it. It's just, no one calls me that but my dad, and I guess under the circumstances.." He gaped at her, then burst out laughing, rolling her over and nuzzling her neck. "I'm sorry" he managed to gasp out. "S'ok" she giggled "We'll just agree to never mention that again!" "Done" He smiled and kissed her, then rolled them onto his back again. She settled against his chest, hugging him tightly. "Oh, and I love you too" His chest rumbled with his laughter as he squeezed her back. They lay quietly for a long while, Remus gently stroking her hair till she felt herself drifting off. Burrowing closer, she breathed one more "love you" against his chest before falling asleep, blissfully happy and comfortable in his arms.

Remus woke up sometime later, quickly realizing he was alone. He reached over; Tonks' side of the bed was cool. Frowning, he stretched and looked toward the windows. The early morning rays were struggling to break through the heavy velvet drapes. He checked his pocket watch; it was barely seven in the morning. How long had Tonks been up? He had a feeling he knew where to find her. Sitting up, he leaned over and grabbed his pajamas and headed for the bathroom. After getting dressed, he stepped out into the still-quiet hallway, listening closely. Sure enough, he heard the sound of Tonks' quiet sobs coming from down the hall..


	3. Chapt 3, part 1 Just Breathe

**Hi, everyone. Chapter 3 is going to be a little different. It was turning out to be too long, so I decided to split it into two parts. This first part contains mainly flashbacks, which will be in italics. I hope to have the second part up either this evening or sometime this week/next weekend. My song for the whole chapter is Pearl Jam's "Just Breathe". .com/watch?v=kuq7RYQ8Wa0 I thought it was perfect for the tone of reflection & memories that this chapter as a whole takes. Special thanks to ****hnl**** for letting me use their awesome pic, "****The Alliance Lupin-Black****", link found here: .com/favourites/?catpath=/&offset=96#/d312xyg And thanks as always to JK Rowling for letting us all play with her toys.. :D Enjoy everyone! **

**Wake Up and Dance with Me**

**Chapter 3, Part 1: Just Breathe**

Tonks closed her eyes as she entered the room, shutting the door softly behind her. Slowly she released her breath; the room smelt as it always had, of firewhiskey and fag smoke and the musky odor of a room that was rarely aired out. Leaning against the door, she carefully opened her eyes, waiting for the pain to hit. And hit it did, especially when her gaze automatically went to the twin set of wing chairs that stood in the windowed alcove by the fireplace. Tears flowing freely, she approached them haltingly, running a hand over their worn velvet upholstery and remembering the late-night talks they used to have in those very chairs, watching the shadowed streets of London below them..

_"Sirius? What are you doing still awake? What's the matter?" Tonks let herself into her cousin's room after he gruffly answered her knock. "Hullo, Baby Girl" He'd taken to calling her that quite a bit since she'd moved in to the Grimmauld Place house, and it just never occurred to her to mind so much; anything was better than 'Nymphadora', after all. Sirius sat in his favorite fireplace chair, moved into the near-by windowed alcove. There was a glass of firewhiskey in his hand and a full ashtray on the windowsill. He put down the glass and opened the window, casually emptying out the ashtray onto the street below, while stretching his other hand to her. He pulled her forward, dropping a kiss on her hand then tugging her into the chair opposite of his. She sank into it, rubbing her cheek on the worn, scratchy velvet, while propping her slippered feet up on Sirius' lap. This had become somewhat of a routine for them, coming into each other's rooms after everyone else had left or gone to bed. At first they'd just exchanged stories of their pasts and childhoods, basically becoming reacquainted after a fourteen year separation. But lately the idle small talk had turned into comforting confidences and advice._

_ "Couldn't sleep" His voice was echoed as he sipped from his glass. "Looks like I wasn't the only one" He smiled at her pointedly, pinching her toes through her slippers. Tonks grabbed the glass from him, taking a long swallow then setting it on the windowsill. She shrugged in answer, staring out the window. They sat in companionable silence for a while, staring out the grimy window. She shifted her legs, nudging Sirius in the ribs. "Don't be__too angry at Mad-Eye, 'K? He was just being his usual paranoid self" Sirius__eyed her sharply "And you think he was right, don't you?" "Well.." She stopped as he drained the rest of his glass and set it back on the windowsill with a loud clunk. "Sirius, come on! Be reasonable!" she tried to rationalize "It was a very risky thing to do, you know that" "So I was willing to take a little risk to see my godson off to school! Is that really such a horrible thing that he felt the need to lecture me in front of the whole Order like a bloody child?" Tonks pulled at her bubblegum-pink spikes "I know, I'm sorry! Remus and I both spoke to him about that, he agreed he may have over-reacted a little. But that doesn't change the fact that it __**was**__ dangerous, and you shouldn't have done it" She was surprised by his rumbling chuckle. "Are you sure you're a Black, Baby Girl? Life's no fun without a little risk, eh?" This time she laughed along with him, thankful for the ease at which they could now talk. He felt like more than a cousin to her, rather like an older brother really.._

_ Sighing, she got quiet again for a bit. "Sirius?" she asked cautiously "Hmm?" he raised his eyebrows at her "This isn't just about what Mad-Eye said, is it?" Sirius looked out the window again, running a finger over the edge of his glass. Finally he met her eyes. "No, not really, I suppose. It just made me realize what a terrible godfather I really am.." "What do you mean?" Tonks cried, dropping her legs and shifting her chair closer to his so she could grab his hands "You're an amazing godfather! Just the fact that you were willing to take the risk.." "But that's exactly it, Tonks! All I __**can**__ do is take risks! Any other normal godfather would have been able to take him to King's Cross themselves, not tagging after a guard, disguised as a bloody dog! What if something happens with Voldemort while he's at Hogwarts? What if he needs me? Dumbledore forbade me to leave this house, what can I do?" He let go of her hands and buried his face in his own. Tonks slid to her knees in front of him, awkwardly embracing him. After a moment he dropped his hands and hugged her back, hard "I'm glad you're here" he muttered as she settled back in her chair, his voice uncharacteristically soft "You're all the real family I have left, Baby Girl" She smiled at him "And that's why you can__trust me to help you find a way to communicate with him, and to let you know if I ever hear anything suspicious. OK?" He grinned back, looking like his old self again, as he refilled his glass and Summoned a Butterbeer for her._

_"So.." he asked, bringing her feet back onto his lap "You and Moony, eh?" Tonks choked on her Butterbeer, spraying a mouthful all over Sirius. "What?" she sputtered "What are you talking about?" He gave her a cheeky grin over his glass, taking a long, smooth swallow as coughed and struggled "Oh come on, Tonks. Your old cousin isn't blind. And neither is anyone else in the Order, for that matter.." She felt her face and hair go bright red as she glared at him and tried for another sip of Butterbeer. "We've all seen the looks you give each other at the meetings, how he always seems to manage to sit next to or near you. And of course how you seem to trip over air when he's around" He fell silent, and Tonks figured he was taking extreme enjoyment in her discomfort. Then she looked up and saw that he was regarding her rather thoughtfully. "Yes.." he murmured after a bit "Yes, I believe you do fancy him, don't you? You two would be brilliant together! Ha!" She jumped as he clapped his hands and rubbed them together "How should we do this, hmm? Love potion? Confundus Charm?" He roared with laughter as she groaned "Sirius, please!" He grabbed her hands and pulled her and the chair close again "Only if you tell me the truth, Baby Girl. I have to make sure your intentions with my best mate are honorable" Tonks slapped his hands away as she struggled to bring her face and hair back to their normal colors. "I..I think I'm falling in love with him, Sirius. As it seems you've noticed, for a while now we've taken to walking out in the garden, after the Order meetings, just talking.. He's so easy to talk to, I feel like I could tell him anything and he'd never judge or betray me" "And you'd be very right about that" Sirius took her hands again "I've been watching him too, Tonks. Not much else to do around here, you know. They way he looks at you.. I've never seen him look at another girl like that before, like you hold the answers to all of life's questions, or some other rubbish" She giggled, blushing again "You really think so? I never thought he'd see me as anything other than this silly, clumsy girl with crazy hair" Sirius reached over and tugged at a pink lock "No, I truly believe he sees beyond all of that. I think he sees __**you. **__Give him time, he will come around" Impulsively Tonks jumped up and threw her arms around her cousin once again. "Thank you. I love you, Sirius" "Love you too, Baby Girl" he muttered back, squeezing her tight.._

Remus paused outside the closed door, running a finger over the tarnished brass plaque: Sirius Orion Black. As hard as it was for him to enter this room, he was spurred on by the sound of his Dora's sobs. He walked in quietly, and his heart just broke; Dora was sitting curled up in Sirius' favorite chair, her small body shaking with her sobs. "Sweetheart.." he whispered. She looked up as he approached, wordlessly reaching for him. He scooped her up in his arms, settling them both in the opposite chair. She clung to him tightly, as if he were her life-line, as he rocked her and rubbed her back in slow, soothing circles. After a while he felt her gradually start to relax. He pulled back, brushing her tear-soaked hair off her face and kissing the rest of her tears away. She pulled his mouth down to hers, an edge of desperation to her kiss. She took a deep breath as they parted, then curled herself against his chest once again. "Stupid question, I'm sure, but are you ok?" he whispered against her hair. She breathed out a short laugh "Yeah, I think so.. I just, I had to come in here. I couldn't avoid this room and these memories forever. I guess this is my closure, coming in here and not seeing him sitting in his chair, with a fag and a glass of firewhiskey, waiting for me. But I'm grateful for the memories and the time I had with him. I'm glad he knew how much I loved him and how important he was to me. He was like the big brother I always wanted, Remus. I'm going to miss him so much.." Burying her face in his neck, she dissolved into quiet tears again. "Come on" Remus whispered "Let's go back to bed"

Tonks had the vague sense of being lifted and then spun, then Remus was laying her on their bed and thankfully pulling her into his arms. She wrapped her legs around his, moving as close to him as possible. He was her anchor, the one and only thing that was going to get her through this. And she could only hope that she was helping get him through as well. Seeming to read her thoughts, as usual, Remus kissed the top of her head, whispering "We will get though this Dora. Together, we will help each other through this" She nodded silently, hugging him even tighter as she fell into an exhausted sleep.

Remus woke up some time later, feeling unusually warm. Shielding his tired eyes against the bright sunlight streaming into the room, he shifted up carefully, pulling the heavy blankets off of he and Dora's overheated bodies. Lightly smoothing her tousled brown hair, he contently watched her sleeping. She truly did complete his life, with her open heart and unconditional love. He let his fingers drift up from her hip, slipping under her thin tank top to gently stroke the warm, soft skin of her back, while his other hand trailed up her arm and neck to cup her cheek. He was remembering the intimate moments they had shared last night, and he couldn't wait to share them again. He kissed her forehead, her eyes, then lightly brushed his lips against hers. She moaned softly, stretching and arching against him as she slowly came awake. Her lovely eyes fluttered open and stared right into his; his breath caught as the room positively crackled with the electricity the flowed between them. She reached up and stroked his face; he felt his skin tingle at her touch, he couldn't wait any longer. Crushing her to him, he kissed her deeply as his hands found every inch of her smooth, soft body. He undressed them both quickly, breathing a sigh as their bodies came together with no barriers, nothing at all between them..

"Do you remember the first time we met? Not when we were kids, but really met, here" After a very, _very_ long shower, they found themselves back in bed again, Tonks curled up against Remus' side, the two of them sharing the plate of fruit, cheese, and crackers that was balanced on Remus' bare stomach. Remus gave her a devilish smile, dribbling a bit of strawberry juice down her neck and licking it off before answering. "Of course I do. As I recall, you made quite the impression. On the floor.." Tonks swatted at him, then kissed out the blueberry he'd just put between his lips. She giggled against his mouth as he kissed her deeply, her mind wandering back to that night..

_"Do I look ok?" I asked Kingsley, clinging to his arm with one hand while smoothing my lilac bob with the other. "For the millionth time, Tonks, you look fine" He sounded annoyed, so I dropped it, instead starring at the row of dilapidated buildings before us. "Are you sure this is the right place?" "Mmm-hmm" Kingsley murmured, handing me a slip of parchment. "Read this until you have it memorized" "Num.." "To yourself, Tonks!" "Sorry.." I looked at the parchment again, 'Number 12, Grimmauld Place'. "Ready?" he asked. "Think so" "Ok then, on the count of three, we'll think it together, alright?" I nodded "OK, one, two, three" 'Number 12, Grimmauld Place' I shouted silently to myself, feeling like a right idiot. But then, amazingly, Numbers 11 and 13 started shifting aside, and then we were left standing in front of Number 12. "Merlin.." I breathed. Kingsley chuckled, then pulled me forward._

_ He tapped his wand on the worn but ornate front door, and to my delight Mad-Eye Moody's voice grunted back "Who's there?" "It is I, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Senior Auror and member of the Order of the Phoenix! With me is Nymphadora Tonks, Metamorphmagus__**, **__Junior Auror, and newest member of the Order of the Phoenix!" I heard Mad-Eye's magical eye swiveling around as he surveyed us through the doot. "Morph something, Tonks" he barked. Laughing, I morphed my nose until it resembled his knarled, crooked one. "Very amusing Tonks.. Get in here, quickly" he muttered as Kingsley chuckled. I stepped__quietly into the dark, cramped front__hall, not letting go of Kingsley's arm. I paused to look around, just taking in the Gothic décor. The silk wallpaper was faded and tearing, the wooden floors scuffed and dull, and there were even a row of what seemed like the heads of house Elves by a staircase leading to the upper levels. It was creepy, but for some reason I liked it. As Kingsley hugged my arm closer to his side and Mad-Eye led the way to what looked to be stairs leading to a basement, a familiar face and voice appeared suddenly at the head of those stairs. "There's my girl!" My cousin, Sirius Black. I grinned, letting go of Kingsley's arm to run and give Sirius a proper greeting, barely noticing the tall, slim man with the graying sandy hair and gentle blue eyes that stood behind him. And not at all noticing troll-leg umbrella stand that stuck out from the wall just enough.._

_ "Dammit!" I yelled as my foot made contact with the stand and the rest of me made contact with the hard floor. 'That's gonna leave a mark..' I thought ruefully, as a harsh female voice was heard screaming from the next room. __**"BLOOD TRAITORS! FILTHY HALF-BREEDS! AND YOU, SHAPE-SHIFTING FREAK, A MARK ON THE BLACK NAME! BE GONE FROM THIS HOUSE!"**__ Stunned, I could only lay sprawled on the floor as Sirius laughed and Kingsley and Mad-Eye shot me an apologetic glance as they all hurried into the other room. "Moony, make sure my girl's ok, will you?" Sirius shot over his shoulder. I looked up as I struggled into a sitting position, and found myself staring into the stunning blue eyes of the man that had been standing behind Sirius. He sank down on his knees next to me, taking my hands and examining them for scratches. "Are you ok?" he asked, those eyes twinkling. "Yes, I'm pretty sure I am. Quite used to falling down, dead clumsy, obviously" I tried to laugh it off as I shook my arms and legs out, making sure nothing seemed broken. He smiled back, tiny lines appearing around his eyes, as he stood and reached his hands down for mine again, pulling me up. I stumbled again slightly, falling against his chest. "Whoa" he whispered, taking my shoulders and holding me steady. I couldn't help but notice how__his__hands were so strong, but at the same time gentle, and how he seemed to hold on to me for a few seconds longer than really necessary. "Thanks" I muttered, as he let go and took a few steps back. "Sorry about that" "No trouble" he replied, sticking his hand out. "I'm Remus Lupin" I happily took the opportunity to touch him again, feeling myself blush as he took one of my hands in both of his and giving it a gentle shake. "I'm Tonks. Well, Nymphadora Tonks, but I go by Tonks. I'm Sirius' cousin" He smiled, still holding my hand. "Lovely to meet you, Tonks. Welcome to the Order." I grinned back, studying this man with his calming manner and tired-looking but handsome face. I had a feeling I was going to enjoy my time spent in this eccentric house.._

Remus threw his head back and laughed at the memory. "You were so cute, sprawled there with your mouth wide open while that blasted picture screamed at you!" He grinned, silencing Tonks' come-back by popping a cube of cheese into her mouth. Laughing again, he watched in amusement as she frowned and furiously chewed the bite before calling him a prat, then silencing _him_ by kissing him long and hard. He held on to the plate with one hand, running the other up and down her smooth back. He loved kissing her, loved the way their mouths and bodies fit together just right, like they truly were made for each other. But she had always felt perfect in his hands, hadn't she..

_"Where's Kingsley?" I asked Sirius, taking another swing of Butterbeer. He checked the clock on the brick wall of the basement kitchen, frowning. "He should be here soon. He's bringing a new member" "Really? Who?" Sirius grinned at me over his glass of firewhiskey, a teasing gleam in his eyes. "Oh, you'll see. I'm quite sure you'll like her" 'Her?' I thought 'This should be interesting..' I looked down the long table at the only other three female members of the Order: Molly Weasley, Hestia Jones, and Emmeline Vance. They were all talented, capable witches, and I was certain Dumbledore's new choice would be as well. Suddenly a knock sounded at the kitchen door, signaling someone was at the front door. "Aye, there they are" Mad-Eye announced and made his way upstairs. Grinning like a boy, Sirius set down his glass and headed up as well, beckoning me to follow. Curious, I set down my Butterbeer strolled after him. I heard the deep voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt, followed by an unfamiliar, young-sounding female voice that I did not recognize, but oddly warmed me none the less. I paused behind Sirius at the top of the stairs, peering over his shoulder at the newcomers. "There's my girl!" Sirius announced, holding out his arms. Kingsley moved aside as I got my first glimpse of the girl. But, all I saw was a small figure and a flash of lilac hair as, in her haste to get to Sirius, she tripped over the troll-leg umbrella stand and went sprawling, hard, across the floor. _

_ "Dammit!" the girl hollered out, which of course woke and riled up Mrs. Black's portrait. Sirius, Mad-Eye, and Kingsley rushed off to recover her, Sirius asking me to look after 'his girl'. Smiling, I quickly approached her, kneeling next to her as she struggled to sit up. I took her small hands, looking over them for scratches. "Are you ok?" I asked, not finding any. She looked up at me, and I was momentarily stunned. She was not so much a 'girl', as I'd previously thought, but a young woman. And she was__beautiful, with a heart-shaped face and porcelain skin. She had steel-grey__eyes, much like Sirius', that sparkled with an enticing mixture of intelligence, sweetness, and humor. She smiled back at me, forcing a laugh. "Yes, I'm pretty sure I am" she answered "Quite used to falling down, dead clumsy, obviously" I smiled back at her, standing up and offering her my hand, pulling her to her feet. She seemed weightless, and I must have pulled too hard, because she stumbled again, falling against my chest. "Whoa" I whispered, taking her shoulders to steady her. She felt..perfect..and suddenly I had no desire to let go of her, but did so reluctantly. "Thanks" she muttered as I stepped back "Sorry about that" She gave me the most adorably embarrassed smile that I forgot where I was, but managed to stammer out a "No trouble" as I stuck my hand out once again. "I'm Remus Lupin" Her smile changed from embarrassment to shyness as I took her hand in both of mine "Tonks" she replied in her musical voice "Well, Nymphadora Tonks, but I go by Tonks. I'm Sirius' cousin." That explained the eyes.. I gave her hand a gentle shake "Lovely to meet you, Tonks. Welcome to the Order" As she gave a light laugh and her smile turned radiant, I couldn't wait to get to know this fascinating woman better. _

"You took my breath away that night, Dora" Remus whispered, brushing his hand down her cheek "And you have every day and night since. She turned her face into his hand, nuzzling and kissing his palm. "And you as well" she murmured back "As silly as it may sound, I think I fell in love with you right at that moment" Chuckling softly, he leaned over and kissed the tip of her nose, then trailed his lips across her cheek to her ear "Me too" he whispered huskily. He pulled her tight against him, forgetting about the plate until it clattered noisily on the floor. "Oops!" Tonks breathed against his neck. "Hope you didn't break it" "Never liked that plate anyway" Remus muttered back, kissing his way down her throat. Giggling like mad, she rolled over and pulled him on top of her, glad to be lost in their love once again.

"Remus?" Tonks whispered some time later. She was lying sprawled across him, trailing her fingers lightly up and down his chest as he played with her hair. She loved these quiet, peaceful moments between them as much as she did their love-making.. "Hmm?" he answered lazily, after a few moments "I..I think I'm ready" He lifted her chin, staring down at her quizzically "Ready for what, love?" "Ready to have Sirius' memorial" she answered, blinking back tears. Remus smiled at her tenderly, leaning over to drop a kiss on her forehead. "Good" he whispered against her hair "Shall we tell Molly now?" She shook her head, reaching up to kiss him "Later" she whispered. He smiled and kissed her back, then cradled her to him tightly once again.


	4. Chapter 3, Part 2: Just Breathe

**Ok, here's part two kids! The song is still the same, ****.com/watch?v=kuq7RYQ8Wa0**** and I found the picture on the 'net. Pretty, huh? **

**Wake Up and Dance with Me**

**Chapter 3, Part 2: Just Breathe**

"Are you sure you don't need any help, Molly?" Tonks asked. She was sitting at the long table of Grimmauld Place's kitchen, a mug of tea in front of her, watching Molly cook. The red-hair witch turned slightly and gave Tonks a warm smile over her shoulder. "Not at all, dearest. You just rest" She pointed her wand at Tonks with mock sternness "I'm not happy with how pale you still are" Tonks laughed ruefully, sticking an arm out and frowning at her near-colorless skin "I haven't seen the sunlight in over a week, of course I'm still pale!" Molly clucked sympathetically while turning her attention back to the pots and pans on the stove. Tonks took a long sip of her tea, looking around; she thought it seemed awfully quiet for late morning.. "Where are the kids, Molly?" she asked suddenly "Oh, I sent them off to The Burrow with Arthur and Remus. I thought you could probably do with a little peace and quiet" Tonks shook her head; either Remus and Molly were secretly skilledLegilimens or she was becoming far too easy to read..

Suddenly Molly waved her wand, ceasing all the stirring and simmering, and turned to Tonks with a bright smile. "Get up!" she cried "Get dressed!" Baffled, Tonks set down her mug and gaped at the older woman. "Wha..Why?" She jumped back as Molly gestured towards her with her wand "We're going to take a little walk, just you and I. You're right, you do need some sun and fresh air, and it's a lovely day!" "But Molly, there's no one else..We can't leave while.." she sputtered "Don't you worry about that" Molly tugged her out of the chair and gave her a light shove towards the door "You run up and get dressed, I'll have Alastor here in no time. Go on, run along" Too confused to do anything else but obey, she scurried out of the kitchen and up to her and Remus' room. Already hearing Mad-Eye's rumble downstairs, she grabbed the first clothes her fingers hit: a pair of leggings, one of Remus' button-downs and her Auror boots, then threw them on and hurried back downstairs. "Wotcher Mad-Eye" She tossed her arms around him for a quick hug before he could grumble and shake her off. "Molly's kidnapping me" "Right, good. Well, you do deserve it, I suppose" He cast an amused glance at her thrown-together ensemble, then pointed a stern finger at her "Not for too long, though, you hear? And don't go far" "Yes sir" She giggled, then followed Molly out the front door.

Molly was absolutely right, Tonks thought later as the two of them sat under a leafy tree in the back garden, sharing a picnic of sandwiches and pumpkin juice. The early summer sun felt so wonderful; Tonks rolled up the oversized sleeves of her shirt, hoping to catch a little color. "You look better already" Molly smiled, as Tonks Summoned a barrette from her room and pulled her hair back. "Thanks so much, Molly. For everything, really. You've been so amazing, there's no way I could possibly thank you.." Molly cut her off, squeezing her hand "No thanks necessary, Tonks. I've come to think of you as one of my own" Tonks threw down her sandwich and grabbed Molly into a tight hug, nearly upsetting the jug of pumpkin juice "Thank you" she whispered again, as both women laughed and wiped their eyes. They ate in comfortable silence for a bit longer. Stuffed, Tonks pushed her plate aside and leaned back on her elbows, tipping her face up to the sun, and thinking about last night and what was still to come. It was going to take a great deal of strength to get through tonight, but she knew she could with Remus at her side. Feeling suddenly drowsy, she gave herself a shake and sat up, helping Molly pack up the basket. Molly glanced at her out of the corner of her light brown eyes. "Tonks" she said haltingly "If you don't mind my intrusion, and please tell me if you do, how are things with you and Remus?" Tonks bit her lip, trying to hide what she was sure was a silly grin "Perfect" she murmured, blushing and meeting Molly's stare. A look of understanding passed between the two, and they sat back and giggled like a couple of schoolgirls until their stomachs hurt. She hugged Molly again, then couldn't suppress a large yawn. Molly smiled at her fondly "Why do you go and have a little lie-down? I'll get the lot back here and they can help me finish setting up" "Are you sure?" "Of course, love. Go on now!" Impulsively she dropped a kiss on Molly cheek and trudged inside, waving at Mad-Eye as she passed. Once in her room, she slipped off her boots and leggings, falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

"Is this alright, Molly?" Remus asked, as he arranged a few candles between the stacks of plates and linens. "That's perfect, dear" she patted his shoulder as she rushed past "Ginny, move those flowers to the other table, love. They'll be in the way of drink pitchers right there. Well, I think we're as good as done, Remus. How does it all look?" Remus looked around the second floor drawing room: gone were the bright streamers and balloons from Dora's party the other night. In their place were plenty of lace tablecloths, crystal and silver candleholders, and the best of the Black linen, china, and silverware that they could dig up and clean off. That paired with bouquets of deep-red and white roses gave the room an elegant but comfortable air. "It all looks beautiful, really Molly. Dora will love it" He put his arm around Molly's round shoulders and gave her a squeeze. "Oh, I do hope so Remus. And I'm glad you like it too. This is just as much for you, and Harry, as it is for Tonks" Molly jumped as the antique clock on the mantle loudly announced the time. "Oh dear me! Look at the time! Hurry on, you lot! Get dressed! Remus, be a dear and wake up Tonks please, I must get ready myself.. Where did the time go?" Remus laughed as Molly hustled everyone out of the room, then headed up to get Dora.

Opening the door quietly, Remus smiled at the sight that greeted him: Dora looked simply adorable, lying amongst the pale pink sheets in one of his shirts, her rich brown hair fanned out behind her in a windblown tangle. What had she been doing today? With his Dora, there was no telling. But he knew one thing for sure: he would never get tired of watching her sleep. Unable to resist a quick cuddle, he took off his shoes and slipped into bed next to her, wrapping one arm around her stomach and gently trying to untangle her hair. "What are you doing?" she muttered sleepily, after a few minutes "Trying to make sense of this bird's nest you've got going on back here. What in the name of Merlin did you do today, Dora?" He chuckled as she swatted his hands away to feel her hair for herself "Molly and I just had a little walk and a picnic in the garden.. Oh hell.." she cursed as she found the culprit "Damn, I fell asleep with my barrette still in!" Remus threw back his head and laughed, then took the offensive barrette and Dora's hand and pulled them both to the antique vanity table "Sit" he commanded, tossing the barrette onto the vanity's marble top and lightly pushing Dora on to the chair. Pointing his wand at her hair, he mumbled a few words and the tangles disappeared. "I could have done that myself if I could only morph.." she grumbled "I know, darling" he whispered, kissing the top of her head "But then I wouldn't need to do this" He grabbed the silver-backed hairbrush and started running it gently through her hair with one hand, smoothing the curls with the other "Hmm, yes, that would be a loss for us both, wouldn't it?" She closed her eyes, loving his touch more than any other feeling in the world. After a little while, he put the brush down and dropped to his knees in front of her, moving aside her newly-smooth hair to trail kisses along her neck; his efforts were rewarded by the feeling of her silky hair brushing against his cheek, and her slender arms coming around his neck. "I love you" he breathed against her skin; she smelt like fresh air and summer sun, and he figured it was probably a good idea that someone choose just this moment to knock on the door. Dora, it seemed, disagreed "Who is it?" she grumbled "It..it's Ginny" a hesitant voice answered "I wanted to see you for a minute, Tonks, but I can come back if this is a bad time" Remus reluctantly rose to his feet and headed to the bureau, taking out a fresh jumper and a pair of trousers as Tonks, giggling, tugged his shirt down and opened the door.

Ginny stood on the other side, lovely in a simple midnight blue sheath. She had a large silver-wrapped parcel under her arm, and looked shyly between Remus and Tonks "I really didn't mean to interrupt.." "Nonsense, come on in" Tonks took the girl's free hand and tugged her inside "I'll give you ladies some privacy" Remus dropped a lingering kiss on Tonks' cheek and gave Ginny a friendly wink, then closed the door lightly behind him. "Here, sit" Tonks gestured to the bed, quickly straitening the sheets and blankets "You look beautiful Ginny. You'll have to excuse my lack of proper attire; I still can't seem to get through the day without a nap!" Ginny sat cross-legged on the bed, adjusting her dress "Thanks. How have you been feeling?" "Oh, alright" Tonks answered, as she tugged her leggings back on and plopped down on the other end of the bed "Just still tire out pretty easily, but it's getting better. So what's up, what have you got there?" She gestured to the parcel that now lay on Ginny's lap "Well, this is for you, actually" she said, holding it out to Tonks "Oh.. Ginny, that's so sweet, but you didn't have to get me anything!" "Just open it" Ginny said softly, with a slightly nervous smile. Dead curious now, Tonks carefully tore off the shimmery silver paper. She gasped as it fell away: nestled in an ornate pewter frame was a stunning charcoal drawing of Sirius. Tonks simply stared at it for a moment; she'd never seen such anything so beautiful. Running a finger carefully over the glass that protected it, her eyes filled with tears as she looked down at the twinkling grey eyes and impish smile, the two features that they had shared. "Ginny.." she finally whispered "Where did you.." "I drew it, last night. And Mum found the frame here, when we were looking for things for tonight. See, here's the Black family crest. It was in perfect condition, like it was waiting for us.." Tonks laid the drawing down carefully next to her then embraced Ginny tightly, tears coursing down her face. "Thank you" she sobbed "Thank you so much. It's beautiful" "You're welcome" Ginny whispered, patting her back soothingly, so much like her mother did. Tonks clung to her for a few more moments, then pulled back, wiping her eyes on her shirt sleeve. "I'm glad you like it" Ginny said gently, as Tonks picked up the portrait once again "I just felt so terrible, watching you and Remus and Harry going through so much pain. I wanted to do _something_.." "This is perfect, Ginny, really. I can't believe you drew this! I know the boys will love it too" Just then Molly voice was heard passing down the hall. "Ginerva Weasley, where _are_ you?" "Ooh, that would be my cue to leave!" Ginny said lightly, jumping off the bed "See you downstairs"

Tonks sat starring down at the picture on her lap, knowing she needed to get up and get dressed, but unable to move just yet. An insistent tap at her window forced her up, albeit reluctantly. She moved aside the curtains and found herself face to face with a large, majestic-looking black owl. "Hullo there" she greeted it, opening the window. Giving her an imperious look, it stuck out its leg, watching her with its large amber eyes. She quickly relieved it of its load, apologizing for her lack of owl treats. "You'd have better luck downstairs" She reached out and attempted to give it a pat, but withdrew her hand just before it made a treat out of her fingers. "Not the touchy-feely type, I get it. Well, thanks anyway" Without another sound, the owl spread its wings and flew off into the night. "Snooty little bugger" she muttered, throwing herself back across the bed to read her note:

Nymphadora,

I am sorry that I cannot be there in person tonight. But, considering my past relationship with the..recently departed..as well as with Lupin, I felt that my presence would cause more harm than anything else. And I did not wish to add to your pain. So please accept my deepest condolences for your loss.

Sincerely,

Severus Snape

"Blimey.." she breathed, reading the note several times to make sure she had it right. Of all the odd.. "Dora?" Remus' voice sounded outside the door "Are you almost ready? Nearly everyone's here.." "Damn" she whispered, vaulting off the bed and shoving the note into a drawer of the vanity, then throwing open the door "Sorry" she stretched up and gave him a quick kiss, then pulled him inside "I lost track of the time. Come and see what Ginny gave me" She gestured toward the bed, then opened the bureau and considered her options, few that they were. Ripped jeans and bright t-shirts wouldn't do tonight, and she didn't even own a dress.. She finally settled on a thin black jumper and a pair of slim trousers in a Blackwatch plaid. She watched Remus study the portrait as she changed. "Isn't it beautiful? She drew it herself" He looked up in surprise "Did she really? It's spectacular.." "I know" she agreed, stuffing her feet into a pair of grey ballet flats "I thought maybe we could move that old clock in the sitting room, and put this there instead" "I think that would be lovely" He put the picture down and walked over, taking her in his arms. She sighed, laying her head on his chest, not even realizing she was crying again until he started 'shh-ing' her. "Sorry" she whispered, pulling back a little and dragging her hand impatiently under her eyes. "It's ok, sweetheart" He gently brushed away the rest of her tears "You know, we didn't have to do this if you weren't ready. We still don't have to" "No, its ok" she murmured, her voice muffled as she buried her face in his chest again "It's not gonna get any easier if we keep putting if off" Remus nodded against her hair. "I suppose that is true" He lifted her chin and kissed her slowly. She clung to him, breathing in as much of his strength as she could. "Ready?" he whispered against her forehead as they parted. "No" she gave him a watery smile "Let's go" He gave her one more kiss, grabbed the frame, and they left, his arm strong and sure around her waist.

Tonks wound her way through the crowd, mindful of the glass of wine in her hand, while listening to the subdued conversations around her. Remus was engaged in some sort of debate with Kingsley and Mad-Eye, so she took the opportunity to mingle. She seemed to gravitate naturally toward 'the kids'. Ron and Hermione shared a loveseat by the fireplace, while Ginny perched on the arm of Harry's near-by chair, her arm lightly around his shoulders. Tonks was so glad that Harry had Ginny, as well as so many others, to help him through this. "Hi guys" she said quietly as she approached "Mind if I join you?" "Of course not!" they all chorused. She smiled and sat her wineglass on the mantle, glancing for the millionth time at Sirius' portrait, then settled on the arm of the loveseat, next to Hermione. "Isn't Ginny's drawing beautiful?" the brown-haired girl said, following her gaze. Tonks smiled softly at Ginny "Yes, it really it. Remus loved it, thank you so much, again" "You're welcome. I'm glad Remus liked it, Harry did too" She smiled as he took her hand and kissed it. The time passed quickly in pleasant conversation, as she regaled them with stories of her days at Hogwarts and they shared which classes they hoped to be taking this coming term. The next thing she knew, Remus was making eyes at her over Ginny's head, and she guiltily realized she'd been neglecting the other guests. Smiling, she stood up, explaining the she needed to mingle, patting Harry's arm as she passed. Smoothing her jumper, she headed over to Hestia Jones and Emmeline Vance, grabbing a sandwich and a fresh glass of wine on the way.

Before long, Tonks had made her way around the room and now headed back to where she needed to be: at Remus' side. Luckily, he was just standing in quiet conversation with Molly and Arthur now. "Wotcher" she whispered, slipping into his much-needed embrace. "Hello Darling" He hugged her tightly to his side, brushing a soft kiss to her forehead. "How are you holding up, Tonks?" Arthur asked gently "I'm ok" she smiled "Just getting tired" "Well, that's no wonder" Remus checked his pocket watch "It's after midnight" Just then Harry walked up, his arm around a sleepy looking Ginny "I think I'm going to head up to bed, Mum" she managed around a huge yawn. "Oh, do you think you could wait just a moment? Harry, did you or Tonks or Remus want to, well, say anything? You don't have to, of course, but I just thought..maybe.." Her voice trailed off as Remus 'hmm-ed' thoughtfully and she and Harry stared at each other, wide-eyed. Finally Remus spoke up "I think that's a lovely idea Molly, thank you. If Harry and Dora don't mind, I'd like to do it" "No, not at all Sweetheart" "Go right ahead, Remus!"

Chuckling softly, Remus cleared his throat to get everyone's attention, then wrapped one arm around Tonks' waist, the other across Harry's shoulders. "Evening everyone.. Well, first of all, Harry, Tonks and I would like to thank all of you for coming tonight. And thank you again to Molly for feeding us" Everyone laughed and applauded, while Molly waved her hands at them and turned bright red. Remus tightened his arm around Tonks' waist and continued "We're all here tonight to honor and remember the life of a very special man, Sirius Orion Black. I've known Sirius since I was eleven years old, more than half my life. And his passing, so soon after finding his freedom, will always leave a hole in my life. Sirius taught me what it meant to be a true friend.. He and your father, Harry, were the best friends a man could ask for, selfless and forever loyal. And now they're both gone.." Swallowing hard, he buried his face in Tonks' sweet-smelling hair for a moment. But there were no stopping the tears, and he was not ashamed of them "But Sirius..Sirius died as he lived, fighting and with a smile on his face, forever brave and loyal to those he loved. And that's how I will always remember him" As Remus fell silent, Tonks hugged him tightly with one arm, reaching the other behind his back to twine her fingers with Harry's. As the room was quiet but for the sounds of soft sniffling and tears, the three of them stood strong as a unit; a unit of grief and love, and determination that the deaths of those they loved would not be in vain.

"Are you two about finished in here?" Remus leaned against the door of the sitting room, having just come up from helping Molly and Arthur in the kitchen "Yes, just about" Tonks looked up with a soft smile. She was sitting at Mad-Eye's feet, carefully wrapping the candleholders for him to put up. "These are the last few" Mad-Eye carefully set them in the antique steamer trunk, then laid his hand briefly on Tonks' head and stood, his legs creaking. "Well, if everyone's set, I'll be heading home. Lupin.." Balancing on his cane, he extended his free hand to Remus, shaking it warmly then clapping him on the shoulder. "Tonks, you alright lass?" He eyed her shrewdly "I'm fine" she assured him, leaning back against Remus "Just tired" "Hmmf.. Well, good-night then" He turned and started to leave, then suddenly turned around, dropped a rough kiss on the top of Tonks' head, and clumped out of the room before she could react. Stunned, she tilted her head back to look up at Remus. He met her confused gaze with one of his own, and they both shrugged. Remus tightened his arms around her from behind, but even as he kissed a light line from her temple to her shoulder, all she could see was Ginny's portrait of Sirius. "Are you ready to get to bed?" Remus whispered softly "Actually, I just need to be alone for a bit. Would you mind?" She twisted around slightly to look in his eyes; they were full of love and concern, as well as his own sorrow. He turned her around fully to face him, dropping a soft kiss on her lips. "Of course not, Angel" he murmured against her cheek "Take all the time you need. I'll be in our room" "I love you" she whispered, giving him a kiss of thanks. "I love you too" he murmured against her lips, then walked out, closing the door behind him to ensure her privacy.

Sighing, she wrapped her arms around herself and just paced the length of the room, finally coming to rest next to the wing chair in front of the fireplace. She dropped into it, staring up at Sirius' portrait and feeling a distinct sense of déjà' vu. She missed him so much it hurt.. "Oh Sirius.." she whispered, letting the tears flow once again "I wish you could have heard what everyone had to say about you tonight, especially Remus. Did you ever know how much he loved you, how much he appreciated you and what you did for him? And Harry! You were so afraid of being a terrible godfather, but that boy idolized you; he's just lost without you, Sirius, and we don't know how to help him.." Tonks continued to talk, just about how she was feeling and everything that had been going on. Slowly she noticed that her tears had stopped and that she was starting to feel the same comfort she felt during her and Sirius' late-night talks. And then she realized that she was talking to a portrait, and should most likely be fearing for her sanity.. But she didn't care; if this was the only way she could feel close to him again, then why was it so crazy? Smiling her first genuine smile of the night, she lifted her chin from her drawn knees and talked on.. "I'm getting tired" she whispered after a while "And Remus is probably getting worried. That's right, we're together now and we're in love and I've never been happier, and I wish _so_ hard that you were here.. I love you Sirius" She pressed her fingers to her lips and touched them lightly to his portrait, then headed upstairs.

Tonks noticed the faint light coming from under their bedroom door, and wasn't surprised that Remus was waiting up for her. She opened the door and smiled at the sight of him, propped up against the headboard, reading. "Hi Darling" he put his book on the nightstand as she climbed up on the bed and wrapped herself around him "Are you ok?" he murmured against her hair "Yeah, actually I am" she smiled and tilted her head up for a kiss "You're still so tense" he observed, rubbing her shoulders "You know what you need?" "I can think of a few things" she grinned up at him flirtatiously. He grinned back, running his hands up and down her back, then cupping her face and kissing her again "Well, how about you tell me all about that over a bubble bath and some wine?" "Sounds perfect" she nuzzled his nose playfully "Great, you get the bath started, and I'll get the wine"

Soon enough, Remus found himself submerged in lavender-scented bubbles, two glasses of wine on the floor next to the claw-footed tub, and Dora in his arms. Her head fit perfectly under his chin as he massaged her neck and shoulders, feeling the tension leaving both their bodies. He noticed that she seemed much calmer, as was curious as to why. "Dora?" he started, moving his hands up to massage behind her ears "Hmm?" she answered lazily, tilting her head back but not opening her eyes "You really do seem much better.. Mind if I ask what you were doing downstairs?" She dropped her head and he could see the tips of her ears turn pink with her blush "Promise you won't think I'm crazy?" her voice was muffled as she pressed her hands to her face. Chuckling, he peeled those lovely hands away and turned her to face him "Now why would I think something like that?" He put on his best innocent smile, reaching over to grab a sip from his wineglass. She laughed and reached over to do the same, then smoothed back her hair "Well, if you really want to know, I was talking to Sirius. I just sat down in front of his portrait and..started talking. I felt like a nutter at first, of course, but after a while I started feeling better. It was almost like when we used to talk in the middle of the night, all those times. Do you think I'm crazy?" She looked up at him shyly with those big grey eyes. He ran his hands up and down her arms, coming to rest on either side of her face "Of course I don't think you're crazy, Dora. Everyone has their own individual why of dealing with grief, and healing. There is not a single thing wrong, or crazy, about what you did, especially if it made you start to heal" She smiled at him gratefully, shifting closer and burring her face in his neck. They sat like that for a while, until the water grew cold around them. But he knew his shivers were caused more by the feel of Dora's lips moving lightly up his neck than any chilled bathwater. Moaning softly, he ran his hands slowly up her back and neck, bringing her mouth to his. Losing himself in her kiss, he forgot all about the cold until he felt Dora's arms erupt in goosebumps. "Mmm, maybe we should move this to the bed" he murmured, reluctantly breaking off the kiss.

As Dora nodded her assent, he climbed carefully out of the tub, then leaned over and took her in his arms, lifting her out. He wrapped a thick towel around her, making sure she was completely dry before quickly running it over himself. Suddenly impatient, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her hard, his tongue exploring every bit of her delicious mouth. She gasped lightly in surprise, then melted into him, kissing him back just as passionately. His hands roamed every inch of her soft skin, before coming to rest on her bottom and pulling her flush against him. He started wondering if they were even going to make it to the bed.. Then she gently nibbled his bottom lip and managed to snake a hand between them, brushing lightly between his legs. His control snapped, and he swung her around, pinning her against the wall as she gripped his shoulders tightly and gasped his name..

Tonks woke up what seemed like minutes later, her body still humming from Remus' touch. She rolled over and reached for him, only to find his side of the bed empty. A quick glance found him standing at the window, his posture stiff and tense. "Remus?" she called out softly. When he didn't answer, she checked the clock: it was four in the morning. Sliding out of bed, she pulled on her robe and padded over to him. He was so intent on whatever he was thinking that he jumped when she slipped her arms around him from behind "Baby?" she whispered against his shoulder blades "What's wrong?" "Things have been so busy the last few days, I didn't even notice" he murmured, laying his hands over hers "Notice what?" She lifted her head and tried to turn him around. "The moon" he nodded toward the window, then turned and cradled her tightly to his chest. Following his gaze, she looked at the moon; to her untrained eye, it looked completely full. Suddenly the puzzle pieces started falling into place: his possessive behavior toward her with Severus at her party, the raw, almost primal way he'd made love to her tonight.. She swallowed hard and tried to keep the panic out of her voice "How soon?" "Tonight" he voice was barely above a whisper. She stiffened, realizing that for the last two years, Sirius had been here to help him though the full moons. Her arms tightened around him as her mind reeled; what was she going to do?


End file.
